


Call Me "Master"

by PandoraButler



Series: Call Me "Master" Series [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Kinky, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, master and servant relationship, master and servant relationships, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Ciel, after being stricken with poverty, finds himself being sold time and time again. One day, a masked man buys him. The man, Sebastian Michaelis, lives in the mystical woods in which Ciel has heard many a rumor about. Who is this man? And what does he want with Ciel?





	1. Call Me "Lucky"

Ciel Phantomhive, son to the Earl Phantomhive, stood on the stage with all of the other males to be sold. He was of noble blood. He was worth  _more_  than the rest. Many masked individuals walked by him. He glared at each one. How had he gotten here? How had he fallen from being a nobleman? The Queen giveth and the Queen taketh away.

"How much?" a man dressed in black with a mask similar to that one would wear to a ball asked the horrid question.

"You don't want that one, Sir. He is a troublemaker, he is," the woman tried to persuade him. He didn't listen.

"I said,  _how much_?" he repeated. The woman listed Ciel's price. It wasn't that expensive. Ciel frowned. This business was a tricky one. If it were up to him, he would be sold for a higher price given his noble blood. But, it wasn't up to him. His price decreased due to his record of bad behavior. 

Ciel was bought and unchained. The maid grabbed him and forced him to follow the masked man. His wrists were bruised. He'd been in shackles for such a long time. Normally, Ciel would fight back and cause a ruckus. He would make it so whoever bought him brought him back and traded him in. Ciel wasn't a servant. He was a nobleman. He wouldn't allow himself to be downgraded like this. But, Ciel was tired. He just wanted to die, quite frankly. He just wanted to disappear into nothingness. It didn't matter to him what happened anymore. 

"What is your name?" the man asked as Ciel was thrown into his carriage. The man sat in a dignified pose. His hands were folded on his lap. His legs were crossed. His posture was fantastic. This wasn't a servant out buying more servants. This was the master himself. Ciel suddenly felt the urge to be on his best behavior. This was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Did Ciel honestly want to impress his buyer? Ridiculous. 

"Ciel," he replied.

"Ciel," the man repeated. "Fair is fair, I suppose. My name is Sebastian," the man took off his mask. Ciel couldn't help but stare. His eyes were a brilliant shade of red. They seemed to stand out all the more without the mask. His hair was a silky shade of black. It was a comfortable untidy. Hair was in his face but not  _too_  in his face. Ciel approved. But, he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like slicked back. 

"I am the master of the Michaelis estate," he spoke. "Not that you would know where or what that is. You see there," he pointed outside to the mystical woods. Ciel wasn't born yesterday. He had been around to hear the terrible rumors of that place. "Your kind love to make up stories about my home," he sighed and looked back at Ciel. 

"You live in the woods?" It must be Ciel's lucky day. Everything was going wrong. He didn't want to step one foot inside that place, let alone  _live_  in it. 

"I do more than that," Sebastian replied. "I own it. Well, I own  _part_  of it. Unfortunately, I lost a battle a while back so now the forest is divided into sections. In any case, you are to refer to me as 'Master.' I don't require much of you. Just to make me tea at exactly 3 pm and to draw my bath at exactly 10 pm. You are  _not_  to enter my office after dark or attempt to see me after the sun goes down. Knock on my office door exactly  _three_  times to inform me my bath is ready. Here is a pocket watch you can use," Sebastian held out his hand. Ciel grabbed the silver pocket watch. It had a detailed engraving on it. Ciel quite liked the picture. He checked the time and noticed a different engraving inside. 

"May I ask who 'Stephan Michaelis' is?" Ciel inquired. 

"You can see the name?" Sebastian answered his question with a question. Ciel nodded. "Do you have noble blood?" Ciel nodded again. Sebastian snicked. "Leave it to me to get a human with  _noble_  blood," he laughed and looked out the window. "No, you may not ask who Stephan is," his eyes filled with sorrow. Sebastian didn't say another word until the two arrived at the estate. Ciel's new owner exited the carriage first. He helped Ciel down, like the gentleman he was, and opened the door to his home. Ciel looked towards the forest before entering. That's when he noticed, the carriage didn't have a driver. The horse got them here all on its own. 

Ciel pushed his fear to the depths of his mind. He wasn't going to think about it. This place was mystical. Of course horses were more intelligent than the ones he knew. What he didn't think about; however, was the possibility that his master might be anything  _but_  a human. 

Sebastian began to lead Ciel around the estate. He gave him specific instructions on the rooms he wasn't allowed to enter, how he was supposed to make tea, and how he was supposed to prepare the bath. Everything was so detailed Ciel found himself wishing he could take notes. There would be no way he could remember all of this. He would just have to try his best. 

"It's almost dark," Sebastian checked his own pocket watch. Ciel realized that it was identical to the one he was given. "You should rest for tonight. I doubt you remember the last time you've slept in a real bed," Sebastian turned sharply on his heel and left. Ciel stood in the hallway all alone. This manor was ominous. Something about it didn't set right with him. Ciel looked at the ground. He almost screamed at the sight of blood inching towards him. Ciel stared as the blood covered his worn shoes. He blinked. He blinked again. The blood was gone. What was that? Was it an illusion? Ciel looked at the walls. Blood poured out of the ceiling and inched towards the floor. He rubbed his eyes. It was gone. This must be his imagination playing tricks on him. He had to get back to his room. 

Ciel ran. He wasn't quite certain of where he was going but he ran there anyway. This place was cursed. He could feel it. Ciel wanted nothing more than to run away. But he couldn't. Sebastian was now his master. If he left, he would surely die. Besides, where was he going to go in these woods? They were just as haunted as this manor. Who knows what evil lurks here? 


	2. Call Me "Stupid"

Sebastian stared at his watch. Two minutes late. Had he not been clear enough? He tapped his fingers on the edge of his desk and waited for Ciel to enter the room. One more minute passed. The door finally opened. Sebastian glared. "Three minutes late."

Ciel placed the tray with the pot and tea cup on the desk. He bowed and apologized for being tardy. "An apology won't be enough," Sebastian said. "Come here," he gestured for Ciel to come behind the desk. Would he get whipped? Scolded? Both? Ciel had been punished many times in the past. How was this man going to do it? Ciel stared at Sebastian's hands. Why was he wearing gloves? He hadn't noticed that before. 

Sebastian appeared to be deep in thought. Ciel didn't want to know what he was thinking about. "You're of noble blood, aren't you?" he asked. Ciel hoped it was a rhetorical question. He didn't want to be reminded of what had been. Ciel had a spoiled brat. That harsh truth was apparent when he was sold the first time. 

"Sit," Sebastian pointed to his lap. Ciel looked at the lap, then back to Sebastian's face. He wasn't serious, right? Was Sebastian one of  _those_  people? Ciel refused to believe that someone so attractive could betray him in such a way. Ciel shuddered at the thought of his previous owners touching him simply because he 'belonged' to them. Sebastian didn't say it twice. Ciel reluctantly moved closer. He was still wearing ragged clothes. He  _almost_  felt guilty for getting dirt on Sebastian's nice pants. But, then he remembered the absurdity of the demand. 

"Give me the tea," Sebastian said. Ciel didn't quite understand. Was he supposed to hold the cup to Sebastian's lips? Why? Didn't Sebastian have hands of his own? Was this a new level of harassment? Ciel couldn't figure out the answer. Was he supposed to drink the tea and then kiss Sebastian to give it to him? That would make more sense if this was supposed to be an action to humiliate him. Ciel didn't know what to do. He was too stubborn to choose the easy way out. 

The boy brought the tea to his own lips. It was despicably bitter. He leaned forward and kissed Sebastian in order for the tea to reach him. Sebastian didn't betray his shock but Ciel could tell he was at least amused by this action. Had Ciel gotten this whole thing wrong? 

Some of the tea didn't make it to Sebastian's mouth. Instead, it dripped down his face. That wasn't good. He would get scolded again if it reached Sebastian's clothes. Ciel licked his master's face. He had no napkins. He might as well. What if this wasn't what the order had meant? Ciel refused to think about it. 

"That was very intriguing but not at all what I meant," Sebastian said. Ciel felt a wave of embarrassment flood him. There wasn't a bigger idiot in the world than Ciel Phantomhive. He was sure of that fact now. "You might as well finish what you've started."

Ciel didn't want to finish what he had started. Why did he think this was the best method of giving someone tea? He should've gone with the first idea. But, no, he had to make things difficult for himself. Idiot. Luckily the teapot wasn't that full. If he did this right...he wouldn't have that many tea-transfer-kisses to perform. 

The boy maneuvered himself on Sebastian's lap. He straddled him in order to get a better tea-transfer-kiss angle. If he did this right, and he knew it was impossible for him, he might not have to continue licking Sebastian's face when the tea spilled. After the second or third time he made it an art form. He was the master now. Ciel was quite pleased with his tea-transfer abilities. Even though it was a strange thing to be pleased about. 

Eventually the pot became empty. Ciel was free to leave. Or, at least, he hoped he was. Unfortunately for him, Sebastian forced the kiss to continue even after all of the tea was gone. He inserted his tongue into Ciel's mouth and licked every inch inside. Ciel was shocked, to say the least, but he was even more shocked at the fact that Sebastian's tongue was forked. No. That can't be right. Humans don't have snake tongues. That wouldn't make any sense. His puzzled mind sought the answer. He, although not realizing it, attacked his master's tongue. He wanted to get to the bottom of it. Ciel attempted to reach the right angle in order to determine if Sebastian did indeed have a forked tongue. He was never able to figure it out. Sebastian refused to let him. 

Ciel  _almost_  felt disappointment when Sebastian pushed him away and made a hand motion for him to leave. That couldn't be right. He'd barely known his knew master for a day. Why would he care if they did or didn't continue kissing? It made no sense. Ciel pondered the idea for the rest of the day. Until 10 pm, when he had to draw the bath. Ciel made sure to get it exactly on time. He didn't want to be punished again. He kept watching the clock like a hawk. He wanted it to be 10 already. Time passed incredibly slowly, but 10 pm eventually arrived. Ciel knocked on the door three times, as instructed, and returned to his room. Life here would be strange, that's for sure. 

"Tomorrow I won't be a second too late," Ciel promised. This was the first time he wanted to please an owner. Something about Sebastian was incredibly strange. It made him want to work harder. His red eyes, his (possibly) forked tongue, and his overall demeanor. He was unlike anyone Ciel had ever met before. Was he even human? Ciel began to doubt that. Why would a human lurk in the middle of the mystical woods? He didn't understand. But, he didn't really care either. 


	3. Call Me "Confused"

Ciel had perfected the art of making tea exactly on time. Sebastian praised him by providing him with new clothing and permission to bathe in his own personal bathroom. Ciel felt as if he had leveled up in some way. The clothes given to him were nice and expensive too. Everywhere else he had been, his owners gave him any kind of rag they pleased. He rarely had clothing that fit him this perfectly. 

Ever since the tea-transfer incident, Ciel made sure to follow every instruction carefully. He didn't want to experience anything like that ever again. Unfortunately, tonight was different. He wasn't able to listen to his master's demand. The request was a simple one but he just couldn't do it. 

It was Sebastian's tea time. The man held the cup with his left hand, like usual, and brought it to his mouth. However, instead of drinking it the tea ended up all over his book and other hand. "To Heaven with this," he muttered underneath his breath. Ciel had never seen him so agitated before. Something was wrong, he was sure of it, but what? It wasn't like him to lose his grip on a cup.

The boy walked over to his master and attempted to remove the glove on his hand. He didn't want the man to get burned. "Just leave it," he said. Ciel refused to leave it be. He didn't know why he did this. Usually when he saw his owners get injured he was pleased. "Just leave it, will you?" Sebastian repeated. This was the first time Ciel had ever heard him demand something twice. He still refused to stop his removal of the glove. His master's nails were pitch black. The boy used his recently acquired handkerchief to wipe away the remaining tea. However, the book was a lost cause. He wished he could do something about it but the words were already blending together. 

"Have you looked outside lately?" Sebastian asked. "Do you know how full the moon is?" 

"It's not full at all. Soon it'll be gone altogether," Ciel replied. Sebastian didn't look too good. His face was paler than normal. There had to be something wrong with him. 

"You can go," he said. "Don't draw me a bath tonight. It won't be of any use. Just stay in your room. Don't leave that side of the manor for the next 24 hours. Not for any reason, do you understand?" he asked. Ciel nodded. He picked up the tray and book. If he wasn't allowed to go much further than his room for 24 hours...he might as well try to fix the book. 

Time was against him. Ciel couldn't pause his curiosity. He wanted to push it aside but he just couldn't. Why wasn't he allowed to see his master after dark? What could possibly be so bad about it? There were so many questions running through his mind. Most importantly, why was he starting to think of Sebastian as 'his master'? Sebastian wasn't anything more than an owner! 

Ciel was confused by his own mind. He didn't realize that he had begun to think of Sebastian fondly in some way or another. It wasn't right. It didn't make sense. He had only been here for a few days. 

A loud noise caused Ciel to nearly jump out of his skin. What was that? Did that come from Sebastian's office? He needed to go. Maybe Sebastian was hurt in some way. No, he wasn't supposed to. He had to stay in his room exactly like Sebastian had told him. But, the thought of Sebastian being hurt continued to dramatize itself in his mind. What if he died and Ciel could've helped him? There wasn't anything more to be done. He  _must_ go _._

Ciel raced out of his room and ran towards his Master's office. He could hear the man groaning. Something definitely injured him. Ciel opened the door. His mouth dropped at the sight. Sebastian was no longer Sebastian, it seemed. His hair was long and unruly. His clothing was tattered. His body had grown. His nails were long and they poked out of his gloves. He had horns on his head and a tail that was currently wrapped around his leg. And, the best part of it was, he was entirely underneath a bookcase. It had fallen on him. 

"I hate my life," Sebastian's voice was a lot deeper and more raspy than normal. He groaned. "Why do I have so many books?" he asked himself.

"Are you okay?" Ciel rushed over to his side. Sebastian flinched. He hadn't noticed the boy there. 

"What are you doing here?!" his gaze was fierce. He was angry. No, he looked scared more than anything. 

"I thought something happened so I came to check on you," Ciel attempted (and failed) to lift the bookcase off of Sebastian. The man stood up, all on his own, pushing it off in the process. He was much taller than he had been. He towered over Ciel. The boy now understood why everything in the manor was so tall. The doors, the ceiling, everything was giant. 

"You're being quite disobedient toda-" Sebastian grabbed his left hand with his right and cried out in pain. "Blasphemous Heaven," he fell to his knees. "Why today? Of all days?" 

"What's wrong with your hand?" Ciel asked. Sebastian removed his glove to reveal a symbol engraved in his skin. It was carving itself deeper and deeper. He was bleeding. Ciel cringed. That looked painful. He couldn't imagine the torment it must be causing his master.

"What are you?" Ciel asked. He was 100% sure that Sebastian was  _not_  a human. It took him a while to reach this conclusion but he understood now and that was all that mattered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sebastian continued holding his hand. It was a failed attempted to stop the bleeding. The blood continued to fall. The pool by his feet slowly made its way to Ciel. It reminded him of that vision he saw his first night here. 

"I'm a  _demon_."


	4. Call Me "Rejected"

Ciel heard the words but they didn't make sense to him. Demon? Sebastian was? Should he feel terrified or relieved? Humans were monsters. Sebastian wasn't human. Therefore, Sebastian wasn't a monster. Wasn't that the better outcome?

"Most humans would run away at this point," Sebastian noted. 

"Will you be okay?" Ciel asked, ignoring the comment. 

"No, but I won't die, not today," Sebastian's teeth began to grow. "That is, if you give me your blood," he pinned Ciel down in an instant. His eyes glimmered. He leaned in closer to Ciel's face. The boy was frozen. His eyes entranced by the demon's. Was that the intended effect of a demon's eyes? Would he live to find the answer?

"You aren't a vampire, you're a demon," Ciel said. He wasn't scared. He wasn't the slightest bit frightened. If his master wanted to eat him, what was he going to do but allow it? Sebastian rested his head on Ciel's chest. He laughed. His laugh filled the room. It echoed off the walls.

"Quite right," he began, "it'll take a lot to get a frightened reaction out of you, won't it? You aren't very good at being human, Ciel." The boy flinched when Sebastian said his name. There was something about the way it rolled off of his forked tongue that sent shivers down his spine. It was seductive. Frighteningly seductive. 

"You've disobeyed me twice today," he sighed. "I should punish you for that." Sebastian winced and collapsed next to Ciel. He turned his attention back to his bleeding hand. The blood hadn't stopped pouring out of the engraving. "Curséd angel. I'll get you for this one day," he growled. 

"Angel? They're real too?" Ciel questioned. Sebastian nodded. 

"Angels, demons, reapers, and various other beings you humans call 'monsters.'"

"Will drinking my blood actually help you in any way?" Ciel offered his arm. Sebastian glanced at it. He seemed tempted. Ultimately, he refused. 

"Leave," his voice sounded a bit sad, "you've overstayed your welcome." Ciel didn't move. Sebastian, upon realizing that Ciel wouldn't leave, stood up and left himself. He walked in the direction of his room. Ciel didn't follow. How was he supposed to be of any help to a man (demon) that didn't want it?

Ciel returned to his own room. He lay on his bed for hours thinking about what he had seen. Should he be concerned that it didn't bother him? He didn't care about the fact that he didn't care. He decided it was futile to think about it any longer, which was why he slept. He was unaware of the nightmares of tomorrow.

"Boy," Sebastian's voice sounded in his ears. "Wake up, you fool," Ciel opened his eyes to the sight of his master standing at the foot of his bed. Ciel wrapped the covers around him tighter. He regretted his habit of sleeping naked. 

"Get dressed, we have a visitor," Sebastian left Ciel to his own devices. He walked out of the room closing the door with a light slam. The boy raced around the room pulling clothes on as fast as he could. He ran after his master. 

"Who is it?" he asked. 

"You'll see," Sebastian didn't look at Ciel as he spoke. He simply continued walking. Ciel stared at the demon. He was back to his normal appearance. The effects of last night were gone. Vanished. Was this a monthly occurrence for him? Ciel shuddered at the thought. He hated the idea that Sebastian had to suffer like that repeatedly.   

Sebastian stopped at the staircase before the front door. At the foot of it stood the one person Ciel thought he would never see again. "It's your father," Sebastian said. "He has come for you." Sebastian handed Ciel a piece of paper. It was a certificate of ownership, specifically  _his_  ownership. "You're free to do as you wish, boy," he said. "You are the owner of your own life," Sebastian placed his hand on Ciel's head and ruffled his hair. 

"Ciel," Vincent's voice cracked. "You're alive!" he ran up the stairs and hugged his only son. "I never thought I'd see you again," he sobbed. 

"Father," Ciel could feel himself begin to cry. He was crying for multiple reasons. The first was that he had seen his father after believing that he was dead. The second was that he wanted nothing more than to stay by Sebastian's side but he was being told to leave. Ciel had decided last night that he would stay. He hadn't known Sebastian long but he felt comfortable in this manor now. It felt like home. 

Sebastian, not one for heartfelt scenes, returned to his office. He hadn't been planning on this but it seemed right. There was no need for Ciel here. Living here would only endanger him. This was best. That's what he told himself. Humans and demons simply don't mix well. "I could've eaten him last night," he muttered and held his face in his hands. "Stephan," he looked at the picture hidden in his desk drawer, "give me strength." 

Ciel clung to his father's arm as the two rode in a carriage to the other side of the woods. He didn't know where they were going. He didn't know if he'd ever return. But, he watched the Michaelis' manor get smaller and smaller in the distance. What if he dies? Ciel didn't want to think about it. He wasn't a demon doctor. There wasn't anything he could do. Ciel sighed. This was what Sebastian wanted. It was Ciel's punishment for disobeying. He'd told him to leave. Ciel had to listen. 

"Who bought you?" Ciel asked. "Where are we going?"

Vincent smiled. "A nice man. However, his manners are all over the place. Try not to be offended. He might be noble but he is certainly  _not_  a gentleman," Vincent sighed. Ciel laughed. 

"He sounds like your least favorite type of person," he snickered.

"You might be right about that," Vincent laughed too. "But, if he actually brushed his hair and put on the right clothes he would be a very beautiful sight."

"I can't wait to meet him."


	5. Call Me "Undertaker"

The new manor was similar to Sebastian's. The major difference between the two was that the garden was overgrown. It looked like something out of a horror book. The inside was actually quite nice. Ciel was certain this was because of Vincent. If he knew his father, then he knew that the man hated a single speck of dust anywhere in the house. 

"Is that it?" a man wearing a strange black garment with long sleeves stood a few feet away from the door. His hair was disheveled and long. It covered his eyes. The individual pointed to Ciel. His fingernails were long, longer than Sebastian's, and black. "It looks like a tiny version of you so it  _must_  be it." The man ran towards Ciel and gave him a big hug. "You're so tiny and small. Mini Vincent is adorable!"

"His name is Ciel," Vincent sighed. He took a deep breath and began to hit the stranger's head. "I told you three times this morning to take a bath and brush your hair but did you listen to me? No. You promised that you would do it later and you didn't. Now my son's first impression of you is going to be that you're a lazy idiot. Do you want that? No. I can't believe you spent the entire day in that coffin instead of doing what I asked. How many times do I have to tell you to get off of your lazy bum?" Vincent spoke at the speed of light and continued hitting the man. 

"You're acting like such a mother," the man cackled. He released Ciel and offered him what looked like a cookie in the shape of a bone. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you," Ciel took the mystery bone shaped object and watched as his father dragged the man off into the distance. 

"People call me 'The Undertaker' but your father calls me 'Uny' so feel free to call me whatever you like too," he yelled as the two got further and further away. 

Ciel already missed Sebastian. This place felt strange to him. Ciel remembered his first impression of the Michaelis' manor. He had thought that he would never enjoy living there. He couldn't have been more  _wrong_. Ciel sighed. He stared at the certificate. The handwriting was incredibly neat. Ciel had never been able to write this nicely. 

The Undertaker wasn't gone for long. He ran back towards Ciel, grabbed his hand, and dragged him to a nearby room. He closed the door, locked it, and breathed a sigh of relief. "I've escaped him, for now, but I believe you and I need to have a good ol' fashioned talk. You have no intentions of staying here, do you?"

"What?" Ciel asked. Had his mind been read? What was going on?

"Sebastian is an old friend of mine, you see," The Undertaker grabbed Ciel's hand. His hair parted just enough so that Ciel could see one of his eyes. It wasn't red like Sebastian's. His eyes seemed to be a mixture of green and yellow. "He has been cursed ever since an incident long ago. Sebastian used to be a demon that ate whatever souls he could find. An angel was furious with his lack of decency, as she put it, and cursed him. Now he is only allowed to eat the soul of a human that wishes for him to eat it. Should that human ever come around, it would break the curse. Do you see what I'm getting at here, Mini Vincent? I didn't send your father to take you away from the demon. I asked you here to give you the information Sebastian would never utter. I can't tell you more than this because it wouldn't be fair of me. That's Sebastian's business. But, you must know this much before making your final decision."

"I," Ciel began, "I don't know how to get back."

"Do you wish to go back?" The Undertaker asked. 

Ciel nodded. "I want to help him."

"Follow me," The Undertaker opened the window and jumped out. Ciel did the same. It wasn't that high off of the ground. He would be find, probably. The boy chased after the man until they reached what appeared to be the stables. Inside was a silver horse. The Undertaker picked up Ciel and placed him on the horse's back.

"He'll guide you back. Just hold on tight, okay?" The Undertaker opened the stall door and the horse raced out. Ciel hadn't ridden on the back of a horse before. He wasn't sure what to do. He clung to the mane and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the dangers that lurked in these woods. He was certain they existed. 

"Are we there yet?" Ciel asked. The horse whinnied in response. Ciel opened his eyes. He'd made it back, in some way or another. "Thank you," Ciel slid off of the horse. Or, he tried to, but he fell on his butt instead. The horse whinnied again. Was it laughing at him? "Will you return right away?" Ciel asked the horse. The horse made a gesture that looked similar to a nod. "Travel safely, then." 

The boy entered the manor. He was nervous, to say the least. Would Sebastian be angry with him? It hadn't been a full day. It was almost dark. Ciel made his way to Sebastian's office. He was slow with each step that he took. He didn't want to rush there. His nerves only increased. 

Ciel stood at the door. His hand hovered over the handle. He breathed in. He breathed out. And, he entered the room. Sebastian sat there. He looked the same as always. The demon looked up. No surprise revealed itself on his face. 

"You've returned?" he spoke. Ciel felt a bit sad. Did he not miss him at all? Or, did he just assume that Ciel would come back eventually?

"I want to give this back to you," Ciel placed the certificate of ownership on Sebastian's desk. 

"Do you realize what you're saying?" the demon's eyes glimmered. The sun was setting.

"I don't want to be free of you. I want you to own me now and forever. Body and  _soul_ ," Ciel declared. Sebastian stood up. His eyes held small fires of rage. 

"Do you have any idea what that  _means_?" Sebastian walked around the desk. He stood before Ciel and grabbed his chin. He leaned down to Ciel's height. His face incredibly close. His eyes all the more violent. "You'll live and die when  _I_  allow it. You'll be forced to do everything my demonic nature desires. Are you  _thinking,_ boy? I could torture you day and night. I could eat you whenever I wished. Do you not have any concern for your  _life_?"

"You're the one that said I could do what I wished with my life," Ciel replied. He was more determined than he ever had been before. "All I wish to do is serve you, Master." The word embarrassed Ciel. He hadn't referred to Sebastian as 'master' outside the comfort of his own mind. 

Sebastian let go of Ciel's chin. He walked over to the window. His back faced Ciel. The boy didn't know what the demon was thinking about. He only wished that Sebastian would agree. "Let's give it a trial run, shall we?" Sebastian turned back to Ciel. He smirked in such a way that Ciel hadn't seen before. "If you can last a week, I'll let you stay." A week? That seemed too simple. There had to be something more to this. 

"Do you promise?" Ciel asked. Sebastian laughed.

"Cross my heart."


	6. [NSFW] Call Me "Nervous"

Ciel was on edge. He didn't know what Sebastian would do. For hours he looked over his shoulder expecting the demon to surprise him with some attack. Nothing happened. He'd served Sebastian his tea normally. Still nothing. Every single time he got close to Sebastian he expected something to happen. He just didn't know what he was bracing himself for. Maybe that was the point of all this. 

The boy stood by and watched his master drink the tea. He still wasn't sure why he had to drink that tea every day. Was there something special about the ingredients? Did it have anything to do with the curse? Sebastian never explained. Ciel wondered if he ever would. 

Sebastian placed the cup back on the saucer. He looked at Ciel. The boy flinched. "Strip," he said. 

"W-What?" Ciel asked. Sebastian never repeated his commands. He just stared at Ciel. He waited patiently for the boy to do as he asked. Ciel tried his best to remain calm. He took off each layer of clothing as slowly as he could. He dreaded every moment of it. He could feel Sebastian's gaze. He felt as if he was on fire. It was miserable.

Sebastian gestured with his finger for the boy to move closer. He did. Sebastian grabbed his arm and examined it. He stared at Ciel's chest. He examined his other arm. "Turn around," he said. Ciel reluctantly did so. The scars of his floggings were on his back. The more time passed the more he grew self-conscious. Sebastian only did what he wanted at all times. Would it kill him to give a reason or two for his actions? Ciel never tried to ask him about it. One day he would build up the courage. Unfortunately, he was trying to be a servant at the moment. And, there wasn't a reason for the servant to question his master's actions. 

Ciel felt something wet on his back. He flinched. Was that a tongue? He tried not to think about it. Ciel tried to think of other things. The weather looked nice today. Maybe he should step outside for a moment. Just a minute. Ciel held back any noises of alarm. His body was tense, there wasn't much he could do about that, but at least he could refrain from making a noise. 

His master's tongue continued to lick his back. What good would this do? Did it serve some purpose? Was this a new form of harassment? Maybe scars just taste good to a demon? Ciel was a curious boy. Question after question polluted his mind. He hadn't even survived day one. Was this the day he was going to get eaten by this demon? Which version of "eat"?

Ciel couldn't help but gasp when his master bit into his neck. His body's temperature rose. He felt incredibly hot. He could feel the blood leaving him. He felt something else disappear too but he wasn't sure what it was. All he knew was that it felt pleasurable for some reason. His blood was no longer leaving. The feeling of pleasure abruptly stopped. Ciel was left with the feeling of heat. He had another issue now as well. Without a single piece of clothing to hide it, his hardness was exposed for his master to see. 

The demon picked Ciel up and placed him on his desk. "You've never slept with a woman, let alone a man, have you?" Ciel nodded. The only thing he ever experienced was a few of his previous owners' attempts to molest him. Nothing like this. "Say 'please'" Sebastian demanded. 

"Pl...ease?" Ciel attempted. His voice wasn't working as he wished. 

"Please what?" 

"Master," Ciel began, "please devour me." His word choice could've been improved. He didn't intend it to be meant in the way that Sebastian understood it. 

Sebastian licked his lips. Ciel knew that his tongue was forked but he'd never seen it before. It only turned him on all the more. Ciel gasped when Sebastian leaned down to take him into his mouth. That was disgusting. There were germs. But, it felt too good to refuse. Sebastian's mouth was warm. His tongue slithered along Ciel. He loved it but he hated to admit that he did. He wasn't used to being touched like this. His body was overly sensitive. In no time at all, he relieved himself inside Sebastian's mouth. He felt guilty. There wasn't anything he could do now. 

"Leave," Sebastian stood up and pointed to the door. Ciel scurried off the desk. He bent down to pick up his clothes but realized that wasn't part of the directions. Was he supposed to leave them here? Ciel glanced at Sebastian. The demon wasn't clarifying. Ciel couldn't just leave this here, right? What about the tray? 

The boy decided to put on his pants and sling the rest of his clothes over his shoulder. He grabbed the tray and left. Ciel breathed a sigh of relief. That was over. It wouldn't happen again. He hoped it wouldn't. Maybe something worse would happen instead (Ciel tried not to think about that). In any case, Sebastian didn't seem keen on torturing him in any way. He'd threatened to but Ciel had yet to be wounded by the hands of Sebastian. 

"Is he an incubus?" Ciel asked the teacup as he put it back in the cabinet. "I'm not a woman nor am I sleeping but the principle is still the same, right?" he questioned the teapot as he cleaned it. 

"What if he is actually a woman?! Have I gotten it wrong this whole time?" Ciel nearly dropped the teapot. He shook his head. No, Sebastian was definitely a man. 

"I wonder how big hi-" Ciel covered his mouth before he asked his next question to the unresponsive china. He couldn't believe that he had just pondered that. What was wrong with him? At this rate, he might find out the answer though. Not that he wanted to. But, he sort of wanted to. Ciel hadn't seen Sebastian's body before. He was always wearing the finest of clothes. He saw some of his skin that one night...but his body was more like a demon and less like a human. Did that really count?


	7. Call Me "Maid"

Ciel stood behind the door to his master's office. He'd been pondering the question of if he should knock or open the door. Knocking was what he had always done. However, now that he knew his master was a demon, was it really necessary? Ciel looked at his watch. He had one minute left to decide. Seconds passed. He decided to open the door. It is better to live and apologize than to live with regret. Right?

"Your bath is ready," Ciel refused to remember the events earlier in the day. He didn't look at the desk. He barely maintained eye contact. He  _refused_  to let anything about this room remind him. 

Sebastian stood up and walked in the direction of his room. Was that it? Was Ciel done? He breathed a sigh of relief. That was rather painless. It was after dark and Sebastian didn't look all that different. Maybe the thing before was a one-time event? Ciel wouldn't know unless he was told. 

"Follow me," Sebastian's voice echoed down the hall. Ciel had been grateful a bit too soon. He closed his eyes and crossed his fingers before following Sebastian to his room. The bed was big. The room was big. The bathroom was even bigger. Ciel had always thought that to be the case. However, the tub itself was a bit small. 

"If I give you instructions, you should follow them to a T. If I tell you to strip, you strip. If I tell you to leave, you leave. If I say 'get on your knees and beg for forgiveness' well, you get the point. Yes?" Sebastian looked at Ciel as he undressed for his bath. 

"Yes," Ciel replied. This must be because he grabbed the tray earlier. Why didn't he trust his instincts to leave? He could sense punishment in the air. 

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good," Sebastian stepped into his bath. Ciel had maintained eye contact the whole time (as much as he regretted it) so he hadn't gotten a glimpse of his master's body. "Since I'm such a generous demon, I'll give you a choice," Sebastian leaned his arm on the side of the tub and rested his head on his hand. "Would you prefer to wear nothing but an apron or to be a maid?" he asked. Ciel blinked. It took a while for the question to process. 

"I," Ciel paused and thought about the pros and cons in each situation. The maid outfit was looking like the better option. "I think I'd prefer to be a maid."

With a quick hand motion Sebastian's wardrobe opened in the other room. The maid outfit flew into the bathroom and fell to Ciel's feet. "Suit yourself," Sebastian sighed. Ciel guessed he preferred the apron. Why couldn't Ciel make the right decision? He had just disappointed his master! Wait. Was this really the time to be worried about such things? Ciel sighed. His mind was getting out of control.

Ciel bent down to pick up the outfit. He was shocked to realize that it wasn't a maid outfit at all. It was more of two black pieces of fabric. One for his nipples (he guessed) and one for his nether regions. There was also this thin fabric for his legs to go through (later he would find out they were called fishnets). Ciel regretted all of his life choices. He had chosen the maid outfit because he thought it would be  _more_  clothing. His decision was incorrect. What he had neglected to think about...was  _why_  Sebastian had this outfit to begin with. 

"Put it on. You aren't allowed to take it off until this time tomorrow," the demon's eyes glimmered with amusement. Ciel wanted nothing more than to hide in his room. But, he couldn't. He had already disobeyed orders more than enough times today. 

Ciel undressed and attempted to put on the black fabric. He had no idea how it looked or worked. He just knew it was incredibly revealing and he wanted to disappear. His body wasn't meant for this. This was so tight and so small. It left very little to the imagination. 

"This doesn't suit me at all," he muttered. 

"I think it suits you quite well," Sebastian replied. Ciel flinched. He wasn't supposed to hear that. 

"My scars," Ciel only felt more and more self-conscious. In this 'outfit' his back would be fully visible. 

"Scars? What scars?" Sebastian sunk into his bath. He leaned back and closed his eyes. "Your skin is as pure as can be." Ciel frowned. Was Sebastian blind? Surely he saw the scars on his back earlier in the day. Did he just forget? Ciel turned to look in the giant mirror hanging on the wall. What? Nothing was there. That can't be right. Ciel placed a hand on his back. He couldn't feel a thing. What was going on? He knew for sure that he hadn't imagined all of those floggings in the past. 

"Master?" Ciel ran over to the tub. The demon didn't respond. "Am I still me?" he asked. 

"Why would you be anyone other than yourself?" Sebastian replied. He had a point there. For a second Ciel thought he might've switched bodies with another person. Or that he had false memories. In any case, his scars were gone. He should be pleased with that. 

"Thank you," Ciel said. He wasn't sure about the technicalities of it. He only knew that whatever his master had done for him had removed the scars on his back. Perhaps demon saliva had healing qualities. Then, that event he was embarrassed about really wasn't meant to be embarrassing at all. It was just meant to help. Ciel felt like an idiot. His master was a lot kinder than he let on. 

"Leave," Sebastian replied. Ciel did so. He returned to his room wearing the skimpy maid outfit. Was he supposed to sleep like this? That might prove to be difficult. Ciel sighed. Perhaps Sebastian wasn't that kind. He was just a strange demon with strange tastes. 


	8. Call Me "Stephan"

The worst part about the outfit was the draft. Ciel had little covering him so he was shivering constantly. How could he deliver tea if he was shaking so much? All he could do was try. Each step he took was carefully planned out. He had to time it  _just_  right or the tea would go all over the place. Ciel wasn't used to being this cold all the time. 

"Y-your tea," he stuttered and put the tray down. His teeth chattered. His body shook. To a human, it might look as if he was being possessed from the way he convulsed. Ciel rubbed his arms with his hands to try and regain some heat. It was futile. Sebastian gestured for him to come closer. He pointed to his lap so Ciel seated himself. This was the second time he found himself here. The first had led to a very interesting turn of events. What would the end of this time be?

Ciel continued to shiver. He snuggled up into Sebastian. The man had an absurd amount of body heat. Was this his special demonic power? Always being warmed from the pits of Hell? "Hell is actually a very cold place," Sebastian said. Ciel flinched. Did demons have mind reading abilities? "It's because it's so cold that demons have an absurd amount of body heat." Oh. That makes sense. Summer months must be dreadful in that case. 

"May I ask you a question?" Ciel began. 

"You may always ask. I will not always answer," Sebastian replied. That was fine. He didn't need to answer. Ciel had already asked the question once before. 

"Who is 'Stephan'?"

Sebastian didn't respond to the question. He grabbed a quill, dipped it in ink, and drew a symbol on Ciel's temple. The boy couldn't see the symbol and didn't understand why this was important. He just assumed that Sebastian wouldn't answer him. "Sleep," Sebastian said. Before Ciel knew it, he found himself nodding off. Why was he tired? Why did he have to sleep? Was this related to Stephan?

_Ciel looked around. The area was the Michaelis estate. It looked newer, brighter, and there were fewer trees. He winced. He looked at his arm. It was injured. He stared in the window. His reflection wasn't his own. Was this his master at a younger age? He looked quite handsome._

_"Who are you?" a voice called. Ciel turned. His body was moving on its own. He was simply experiencing the memory._

_"I have no name," his master's voice came out of the body. Ciel felt as if he was talking but he knew it wasn't him. This whole experience was rather unusual._

_"You're injured," the man looked at Sebastian's arm. "Come inside, I'm rather good at first aid," he gestured for Sebastian to follow. Sebastian did. Was this Stephan?_

_"Where are you from?" the stranger asked._

_"The woods," Sebastian replied._

_"You have no name and you live in the woods?" the stranger laughed. "That's rather strange, don't you think?" Sebastian didn't reply. "Well, from this day forward, you'll be Sebastian."_

_Ciel lived through the days of Sebastian's life here. He saw the growing friendship the demon had with Stephan. They were inseparable. Friends nearly brothers. Friends nearly lovers. "Here you are," Stephan gave a pocket watch to Sebastian. Stephan held an identical one in his own hand. "This will be proof of our friendship," he smiled. "Should anything happen to either of us, it will be **proof**."_

_"Nothing will happen," Sebastian promised. "I'll protect you."_

_Stephan laughed. "You can't even protect yourself from the woods! Don't you remember how we met?" Ciel wanted to laugh too. However, the moment Stephan left, his sister entered the room. Ciel hated this woman. Sebastian did too. She was always trying to get Stephan to hate Sebastian in some way. Ciel didn't understand why._

_"I know your secret," she glared. "You're not of this world. You're a **monster** ," she spat. Ciel wanted to slap her. He could feel Sebastian's rage. He shared Sebastian's emotions. "Tonight, he will see. Tonight he will know the  **truth** ," she promised him. Sebastian's guard was up. He kept looking over his shoulder. He kept staring into the woods. He was on edge. He was waiting for her plot to unfold like all of the other times. A scream came from downstairs. He rushed to it. Was it her? What had she done?_

_The room was burning. The sister to Stephan was trapped behind the flames. Sebastian rushed into them. They didn't hurt him. He wasn't being burned like a human would be. He tried to help her. She refused his help. She coughed. She glared. Ultimately, the smoke got to her, she passed out and would evidently die. Stephan had rushed down there too. He had seen Sebastian unaffected by the flames. He had seen his sister's body. Sebastian was going to lift it. He was going to try and help her still. But, Stephan had distracted him with a question._

_"You, what are you?" Sebastian's eyes must've appeared on fire due to the flame's reflection. "What have you done to my sister?" Stephan inquired. It was always the demon's fault, wasn't it? That's just how humans are. They never think that they themselves might be the true monsters._

_"I was trying to save her," Sebastian said. The fear was clear in Stephan's eyes. He couldn't believe Sebastian's words. The fire had reached the roof. A piece of it broke off and fell on Stephan. The demon ignored the sister and instead rushed to Stephan's aid._

_"Stephan!" he yelled. Sebastian pushed the wood off. He held Stephan in his arms. "I can help you. I can, please, just stay **awake** ," he patted the flames. He tried to stop it from consuming Stephan. _

_"It's alright," Stephan assured. He coughed from the smoke. "It'll be okay," he promised. It wouldn't be. Sebastian knew all too well how fragile humans were._

_"Don't leave," Sebastian begged. "I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me...she wouldn't have started the fire. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stayed so long. My presence alters the minds of humans. It sends suggestions to their brains to unleash their desires. I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay," Stephan assured. His coughing never ceased. He was suffocating. Sebastian had to move him. Stephan refused to allow it. "I should've seen it sooner...I'm sorry," he apologized. Sebastian shook his head._

_"It's not your fault."_

_Stephan reached into his pocket and grabbed his watch. "Take this," he put it in Sebastian's hands. "I hope one day you'll find another human you can trust." Stephan breathed his last breath. Sebastian was filled with a mixture of emotions. Ciel couldn't pinpoint what they were. Rage? Guilt? Sadness? Maybe it was all three. He witnessed as Sebastian ran around the house. He tried to save people but each person was already gone. He gave up. He lay in the middle of it all and watched it burn. He laughed. He cried. He was going insane. Ciel saw lights leave the bodies. Were they souls? Sebastian collected them. He ate them even though his heart told him not to. Ciel felt his conflicted nature. He had been a demon pretending to be human for too long. He was suffering because of it. How long must he suffer like this?_

_"I don't want them to go to waste," he told himself. He knew that his eating their souls would only force them to be eternally forgotten. But, he didn't know what else to do. There were no reapers around._

_"You disgusting wretched creature," a voice came from the heavens. A woman dressed in white with giant wings approached the ground. She refused to touch the ashes of the manor. "You shall be punished for feasting so much. Ciel sensed that Sebastian could've stopped this conversation. He was stronger than this angel. But, due to his mental state and sorrow, he didn't wish to fight back. The angel said words Ciel didn't understand. He just felt the symbol begin to engrave itself on Sebastian's hand. It hurt. How had he managed this long with such pain?_

_"You'll never be without pain until you meet a human whose soul you can't obtain," the angel spoke. "With noble blood and nothing to gain, the human will offer, and you shall refrain." The angel left as quickly as she arrived. Sebastian screamed out. The night was approaching. The brightness of the fire was dimming. It had nothing left to consume. The manor was gone._

_Ciel couldn't tell if the pain dulled or if Sebastian had grown numb. The demon lay on the ground before the manor. He looked at the symbol on his hand. It was a cruel imitation of a Faustian mark. The angel had a sense of humor. He stood up and began to repair the damage. He spent months recreating the manor he had lost. Ciel watched it all. He experienced every minute of it. Every emotion Sebastian experienced._

_The demon stood before the completed manor. He had cleaned himself up quite nicely. He had cut his hair. He had put on a suit. He wore gloves. "My name," he began, "is Sebastian Michaelis now," he bowed and promised the manor. "Even though your family is gone, I shall remain."_


	9. Call Me "Crybaby"

Ciel woke up with Sebastian's suit jacket covering him. He was lying on the floor in his master's office. Tears streamed down his face. He didn't want to move. He was still experiencing all of the loss his master had felt so long ago. It hurt. Ciel curled up with the jacket on him. He sobbed alone in the room like Sebastian had sobbed alone in the middle of the woods. He couldn't imagine the years of loneliness Sebastian had dealt with. It was miserable in just this one moment alone. But, years? The nightmare of it...

The boy stood up. He held the jacket around him and went to his master's bathroom. He stared at the watch he had been given. It was about that time. He saw the engraving and started sobbing all over again. Was it really okay for him to have this? 

Ciel wandered into the room. Sebastian was already preparing his own bath. He must've assumed Ciel wouldn't be awake in time. "Are you going to change? It's been twelve hours," the demon asked. He was unphased by the fact Ciel was crying and clinging to his jacket for dear life. The boy wandered over to his master. He wrapped his tiny arms around him and gave him a hug. He sobbed. His whole body shook as he cried. 

Sebastian, not used to dealing with emotional humans, stood there awkwardly waiting for Ciel to finish. He lightly patted his head without knowing what else to do. "You're getting your bodily fluids all over my clothes," Sebastian said. Ciel was reminded of the relationship between them. Would he be punished for this?

"I'm sorry," Ciel apologized and took a step back. 

"Strip," Sebastian said. Ciel nodded and did so. He was finally able to get out of this strange maid outfit. But, he wasn't expecting to get naked before his master again so soon. He didn't feel more confident about his body but he was getting used to the idea that Sebastian had already seen it so there wasn't anything to be worried about anymore. 

Sebastian picked up the boy and placed him in the tub. He took off his upper pieces of clothing and began to wash Ciel's body. Ciel didn't know how to take this. Was this some sort of apology for forcing him to experience such memories? But, then again, Ciel understood why he would rather have him live through them than to relieve them himself and talk about it. Ciel didn't say a word as Sebastian cleaned him. He didn't know what to say. 

The demon picked up a nearby bowl and poured water over Ciel's head. He'd saved cleaning his face for last. Ciel took this chance to gaze at Sebastian's body through his wet hair. Maybe the demon wouldn't catch him staring. There were scars. Dozens of them. They were all over Sebastian. Ciel wanted to ask how he had gotten them but he didn't want Sebastian to know he'd been staring so he refrained. 

Ciel noticed the one on Sebastian's arm. Was that the same spot he'd been injured the day he met Stephan? Ciel began to cry all over again. Sebastian sighed. He didn't remember humans being this emotional in the past. "Will you ever stop crying?" Sebastian asked. 

Ciel shook his head. "I won't," he said. "I'm going to keep crying on your behalf since you've lost your tears so long ago."

Sebastian stood up and faced the wall. He held his hand over his mouth to keep him from making any sort of noise. He didn't want Ciel to know that he'd found that  _incredibly_  adorable. It was such an oddly cute thing to say. Ciel ran a hand through his hair to keep it out of his face. He stared at Sebastian's back. Had he said something wrong? The more he stared the more he realized...Sebastian's back had  _his_  scars. Had he taken them from Ciel? 

The demon, upon realizing that he wasn't wearing a shirt, faced Ciel once more. It was too late. He'd already seen. "Why?" Ciel asked. More tears. He really was being emotional today. 

"A demon's scars are rarely his own," Sebastian explained. "The wishes of the contractor usually involves removing the blemishes of the skin. The blemishes don't disappear...they just move to us." That might be the first time Sebastian really answered one of Ciel's questions. "My curse has weakened me. On a normal occasion, they would be hidden."

He answered the question without answering the question. Maybe he hadn't really changed at all. Ciel sunk into the bath. Why would Sebastian take his own scars? He didn't remember signing a contract. Was it just his way of being nice? Maybe there was something Ciel was missing altogether. Something big.

Sebastian stared at Ciel's face. He stepped forward and leaned in close to it. "You have beautiful eyes," he said. "They're a crime against the natural order of things. I'm not going to allow someone with eyes like those to have blemishes on their skin." 

Ciel blushed. Sebastian smiled then left the room. "Feel free to take as long as you wish," he said before closing the door. Ciel stared at the water. It was red. He wasn't sure what Sebastian had in those containers that made the water change color. It reminded him of his master's own eyes. Ciel leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. 

"This was Stephan's bathroom," Ciel whispered. "He sleeps in Stephan's bed." Ciel sighed. Sebastian cared for Stephan. He might've even loved him without realizing what love was. 

"Will he ever feel that way about me?" Ciel asked the ceiling. 


	10. [NSFW?] Call Me "Butler"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is 18 in this fic but he is a shota and looks a bit younger than he really is. In the Victorian era, it wasn't until later that 18 was the age of adulthood and not 21. So, right now, Ciel believes 21 is the correct age but his father knows it's 18. 

"It's time to wake up," Sebastian's voice rang in Ciel's ear. The boy opened his eyes. His master was dressed in unusual attire. He looked more like a servant than a master. Ciel sat up. He was confused, to say the least. This wasn't his servant bedroom. This was his master's room. Had he switched into an alternate reality without noticing?

"What's going on?" Ciel muttered and rubbed his eyes. Maybe he could rub the weirdness out and see reality for what it was. 

"Have you forgotten?" Sebastian smiled. "Today is the Feast of Fools," he explained. "Widely known through the forest as Tospy-Turvy Day or Role-Reversal Rave." Ciel didn't understand. He'd never heard of the holiday before. "In other words, I'm your butler," Sebastian bowed, "and you are my young master."

Ciel showed no signs of understanding a single word. Sebastian attempted to put it into even  _simpler_  terms. He leaned in closely to Ciel's ear and whispered, "Feel free to command me how ever you wish, Young Master."

It had been quite some time since Ciel had been the one to command anyone of anything. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to remember how he acted in the past. He wasn't the best master. He was so rude. Should he revert back for the day? It might make things more interesting if he got into the role. Sebastian seemed to be enjoying it. Would he be surprised if Ciel acted a bit more assertive? There was only one way to find out. 

"No need to remind me," Ciel crossed his arms. "I wasn't born yesterday. Have you chosen my outfit?" Sebastian nodded. "Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Help me get dressed." 

"Is this to your liking, Young Master?" Sebastian held up an outfit. It was a royal blue and most definitely something he would've worn in the past. He stood up, with confidence he'd forgotten he had, and allowed Sebastian to dress him. Being a nobleman felt odd. 

"Where is my morning tea?" Ciel asked. 

"It awaits you in the dining room," Sebastian replied. He followed Ciel in that direction.

"Have we not gotten over this formality? Didn't I say I wanted to start the day with tea first thing when I woke up?" Ciel complained. 

"Yes, but we have guests today. Did you forget?" Sebastian was smooth with his replies. Ciel's servants before would have fumbled over their words. Then again, he doubted they would ever be as good as a  _demon_. 

His father sat in the dining room. It looked like a scene from his past. Vincent wore his traditional attire with tea on the table and trays of various cakes and things. Standing next to him was The Undertaker. Well, Ciel assumed him to be The Undertaker. He didn't look anything like he had before. His fringe was braided back on one side of his head. His hair was neatly brushed. His clothes were proper. His hands were gloved. This must be Vincent's wish for the day. 

"Good Morning," Vincent smiled. Ciel sat down. "It's strange, isn't it? This holiday. Can you imagine humans doing this now?" he laughed. Ciel didn't reply. He just grabbed the bowl of sugar continued to put cubes in his tea. If he knew anything, it was that Sebastian drank his too bitter. He would need all of the sugar he could get. Ciel stirred and took a sip. It was just right. Sugar water is the best water. 

"You're the strange one," Ciel admitted. 

"Am I not allowed to visit?" Vincent pouted. 

"If you give at least three weeks notice, I'll consider it," Ciel sipped his tea and ignored his father's gaze. 

"You don't want me to catch you doing something naughty. I should've known," Vincent sighed and took a sip of his own tea. Ciel nearly spit his out. 

"What are you going on about?" Ciel put the cup on the saucer and glared at his dad. The Undertaker snickered in the background. Ciel couldn't see Sebastian's expression since the demon was standing behind him, but he  _knew_  he was smirking. 

"You might look like a child but you're technically an adult now," Vincent reminded the boy. "Don't tell me you've forgotten your own age."

"Is it  _you_  that has forgotten? I'm three years too young to be considered an adult," Ciel frowned.

"People rarely wait until marriage let alone the proper age. It's not that big of a deal. Don't be so embarrassed," Vincent laughed. Ciel didn't say a word more. Vincent stood up. "Well then, we shall be off. It was good to see you," Vincent waved and walked off with his 'servant.' The two were an odd match. They almost seemed a good one with The Undertaker dressed like that. 

Ciel remained seated and continued to eat from the random trays on the table. It was surprisingly good. He wouldn't have thought Sebastian would be able to cook. He rarely saw the demon eat anything. Then he remembered, Stephan had taught him how. Rage consumed Ciel. He was mad at himself and the situation. He would never be as close to Sebastian as Stephan was in the past. It infuriated him. Now that he had an excuse to let this anger out, he did. He might be punished later for being too into character, but for now, it didn't bother him. He decided to take the day seriously. 

He grabbed the table cloth and pulled it. Food fell to the ground. The china broke as well. "You call this  _food_?" Ciel spat. "Eating the dirt off of the ground would be better than this," Ciel walked out of the room. He left Sebastian to clean up the mess he made. That's what he would've done in the past had something displeased him. He felt a bit guilty about the action in today's circumstances. 

"I'm nothing more than a brat," Ciel muttered. He wasn't sure where he was going to end up. He just walked. One of these rooms should be a ballroom. 

Ciel opened the giant doors and walked into the room. It was bigger than what he'd remembered from Sebastian's memories. This place used to be used often. Now, it was simply a memory of what once was. No one came here anymore. It was dusty. Ciel walked out into the middle of the floor. He held up his arms as if to dance. He didn't remember much of it but once he got started it got easier for him. Ciel attended a few balls in his life. He didn't dance at any of them. 

"Would you like a partner, Young Master?" Sebastian asked. Ciel refused to show that he was startled by the sudden appearance of the demon. 

"Did you really assume I would dance with the likes of you?" Ciel lowered his arms and scowled. Now that he thought about it, he never did look happy back in the day. He was always glaring or frowning or scowling at someone or something. 

"It was bold of me to assume," Sebastian replied. "I apologize."

"I must admit that it does seem foolish to dance by myself," Ciel held out his hand for Sebastian to grab. "So, just this once, I will allow you to dance with me." 

Sebastian grabbed his hand. "Shall I dance the female part?" 

"It would look idiotic if you did considering I'm much shorter." The truth of the matter was, Ciel wasn't confident in his abilities to lead. He would rather enjoy the dance as it was. He wanted to enjoy this closeness with Sebastian to its fullest. He didn't want to stress about leading. 

The demon began to dance. His moves were swift and smooth. If Sebastian had said he hadn't danced in years, Ciel wouldn't have believed it. He was simply too good. There was no music in the background. It was just the sound of their feet touching the ground over and over again. Ciel didn't mind. He began to imagine the room filled with people. What would they say if they saw this? What would they do? He imagined a spotlight shining on them. He imagined the music that would've played. The refreshment table. He missed being a nobleman. But, at the same time, he didn't miss it at all. 

The dance tired him out. He wasn't used to so much exercise. Sebastian stepped on his foot. He couldn't tell if it was by accident or on purpose. So, he acted as he would've either way in the past. Ciel broke the hold. He crossed his arms and glared. "You've stepped on me. Apologize for your mistake."

"I apologize," Sebastian placed a hand over his heart and bowed. 

"That won't be enough,  _kneel_." Sebastian did so. Ciel wondered if he was taking this a bit too far. It didn't matter. He would continue. 

"Bow," Ciel said. Sebastian placed his head to the ground. The boy stepped on it. "Plead forgiveness," he said as he dug his heel further into Sebastian's head. 

"I humbly apologize for my misstep." Ciel lifted his foot and allowed Sebastian to resume a kneeling position. He wanted desperately to apologize but at the same time, the power was going to his head. He could make Sebastian do whatever he wanted like this. He was beginning to forget the idea that tomorrow everything would return to normal and he would suffer for his actions. Ciel smirked. What should he have Sebastian do next? 

"Kiss my shoe," Ciel brought his foot up to Sebastian's face. He would stop with this. He promised himself. 

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's foot and pulled. The boy lost his balance. The 'butler' moved swiftly, caught him, held him in his arms and leaned closer to his face. All the boy had to support him was Sebastian. Should Sebastian let go, he would fall to the ground. "Are you sure it is your foot that you would have me kiss, Young Master?"

"You're conceited," Ciel snickered, "if you think I would have you kiss anywhere else."

"Am I?" Sebastian leaned in closer to Ciel's face. Their mouths were a mere centimeter apart. 

"Just this once," Ciel said. "I'll allow you to kiss me. Consider it a reward for all of your hard work."

"Thank you," Sebastian smiled. Ciel separated their lips with his finger before Sebastian tried to go in for the kill.

"You may kiss me, anywhere  _except_  the mouth," Ciel said. He knew he would break his 'character' if he allowed Sebastian to do that. He thought this would be a creative loophole. It only made things more difficult for him in the end. 

Sebastian's gloved hand ran down Ciel's torso while his other arm supported the boy to keep him from falling. He was searching for something. Ciel wasn't sure what it was. But once the demon found it, he knew it wouldn't be good. 

There was a spot at the base of Ciel's neck that was incredibly sensitive. He'd hoped Sebastian overlooked this in his search. He hadn't. He stripped Ciel just enough for that particular spot to be uncovered. Then, he kissed it. The impact was just right. Ciel's head lulled to the side. His eyes glossed over. It was as if a switch inside him had been turned on. His mouth began to drool. His lust for Sebastian increased. The demon toyed with him by increasing the length of his 'kiss.' He sucked on Ciel's skin. 

"Would you like assistance?" Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear as his hand slid down to the boy's crotch. He grabbed it. Ciel flinched. 

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's shoulder. His nails dug into him. "I said anywhere  _except_  the mouth, didn't I? Were you only planning on kissing me the one time?"

The demon's eyes lit up. He was enjoying this too much. This was amusement for him, Ciel realized. He gently placed the boy on the ground. He kissed Ciel's crotch through his pants before undressing him to kiss him again. And again. And again. He continued to kiss Ciel until the boy simply couldn't handle it anymore. His imagination got the best of him. Although Sebastian hadn't done much, he imagined a lot more happening and ended up relieving himself all over Sebastian's attire. 

"It appears both of us have gotten our clothes dirty. Shall we remove them?" Sebastian asked. Ciel didn't have time to respond. He was picked up and carried to Sebastian's room. Ciel was stripped before he even had the reaction time to refuse. He watched as Sebastian removed his own clothes. The body mesmerized him so much that he'd forgotten the situation he was in. 

"This is more than I'd allowed," Ciel covered his eyes. He peeked through his fingers even though he'd told himself not to. 

"Boy," Sebastian gave up the act. He was back to being the master now. "The holiday has ended." He tilted his head to the side and grinned. "You're back to being  _my_  servant to do with what I please. It is the beginning of day four. Would you like to back out of our arrangement?" Ciel shook his head.

"Then, what do you call me?" Sebastian moved towards the bed. His horns grew out of his head. His tail grew out of his lower back. His teeth got sharper. His eyes became even redder in the darkness of the night. 

" _Master_."


	11. [NSFW] Call Me "Delighted"

Ciel lay on the bed with his butt in the air. Did he really have to be positioned like this? Sebastian had ordered it. He had no choice. He felt something wet inside him. It was Sebastian's tongue. The tongue was much longer than he'd originally thought. But, this event was still just as unsanitary. Ciel cringed. His master did some strange things. He couldn't complain if he wanted to. First of all, he was a servant and didn't have the right to complain. Second of all, it felt too good for him to complain.

As his tongue explored the insides of Ciel, his fingers worked around the entrance. Ciel wasn't sure what was going on. He just knew it felt weird. "Master?" he spoke. The tongue left him but something else immediately replaced it. Slowly, carefully, but Ciel felt it. His mouth drooled with anticipation. His eyes glazed over. This was torture.

Sebastian moved at a steady speed. Ciel's arms had failed him long ago. Sebastian's tail wrapped around the boy's torso to keep him from falling face first into the bed. He wanted to hear every noise uttered. None would escape his ears. It didn't matter to Sebastian how embarrassed the boy was.

Warmth flooded Ciel. He'd already relieved himself a couple of times. Was this the end? Of course not. Sebastian was a demon. He was a monster. He would keep at it the rest of the day. Ciel's body would have to deal with it. He had no other choice. At certain times, Sebastian would allow him to sleep for a few hours. But, then it would just start all over again.

"Master," Ciel lay on top of the demon. His head hovering close to Sebastian's face. He was eager to request something.

"What is it?" Sebastian inquired.

"May I touch your horns?"

Sebastian blinked in response. That was a rather strange request. "You may."

Ciel reached out his hand and grabbed Sebastian's horn. It was smoother than he'd imagined it being. He enjoyed the way it felt. It reminded him of the seashells he'd used to collect when he was younger. Sebastian didn't say a word. He was amused by the notion that Ciel wanted to touch such an area.

"Why do they only show up at night?" Ciel asked.

"They show up whenever I wish them to. But, at night it is harder for me to mask them considering my current circumstances," Sebastian sighed and glanced at his engraved hand. Ciel hadn't realized that it was no longer night outside. Sebastian had dark curtains in his room for the moment.

"May I touch your tail?" he asked. Sebastian sighed.

"Do demon things just fascinate you?" he inquired. Ciel wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Not necessarily," he replied, "but  _you_  do, Master." Sebastian couldn't decide if that was an innocent comment or an attempt at flirtation. He chose to ignore it altogether.

Without saying if it was allowed or not allowed, Sebastian moved his tail within reach for Ciel to grasp. The boy grabbed it with his hand and toyed with it. The tail was softer than he'd imagined. It felt similar to a cat's fur. There was a small tuft at the tip. "It's so soft," Ciel muttered. He didn't want to stop petting it.

"There has to be something wrong with your brain," Sebastian sighed. Ciel was well aware there was something wrong with him but he didn't mind.

"Master, I cannot help that your body is incredibly satisfying," Ciel puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. He had no idea that his sentence could've been taken in a sexual way.

"Oh?" Sebastian smirked. Ciel's eyes widened with realization. He sat up and hid his face with his hands.

"That's not what I meant," he assured. Sebastian didn't care either way. But, Ciel was making it incredibly easy for him to tease.

Sebastian moved his tail along Ciel's spine. The boy shivered. "Are you certain you had no ulterior motives?"

"I'm positive," Ciel insisted. They had been doing the deed all night and most of the day. There was no possible way his body was still horny. Or, so he thought. His body itself said otherwise. The power of suggestion was a strong thing. Ciel had been around Sebastian too much. The demon's aura instilled ideas into the boy's mind. He knew what his desires were.

"You amuse me," Sebastian maneuvered so that the boy lay underneath him. "You say one thing but so clearly wish for another. Why is that? Do you find me that revolting? Or, are you just too afraid to admit to yourself that which you wish?"

Ciel turned his head away to avoid eye contact. He didn't want to reply. Sebastian grabbed his chin and turned his face back towards him. He leaned in too close for Ciel to attempt looking away again. No matter where he averted his gaze, he would still see some form of Sebastian there. "I asked you a question, answer me."

The boy could feel his body tense up. He looked into the fiery eyes of Sebastian. Lust? Rage? He couldn't distinguish the difference. "I can assure you that I do not find you revolting in any sense of the word. I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that whatever it is you feel about me will disappear one day. My affection for you will only grow beyond belief. But, the thought that it will not be returned terrifies me. I try to keep it hidden by saying what isn't the truth despite knowing that you will know the truth regardless. It's a human condition," Ciel replied as truthfully as he could.

"You needn't worry about such sentiments here," Sebastian let go of Ciel's chin and distanced himself a bit. "It is a demon's job to please. The manner of the pleasure matters little in the end so long as there is satisfactory desire."

The demon licked his lips. "So, tell me, what is it that you desire? I want to hear you  _say_ it."

"You," Ciel whispered. He still lacked the confidence to say such bold things.

"What was that?" Sebastian smirked despite hearing him loud and clear.

"I desire you, Master," Ciel said his second attempt. The demon leaned down and licked Ciel's neck. Ciel flinched. His master's teeth were sharp. His tongue was moist. His breath hot. All of these things factored into Ciel's imagination. He wasn't pure in the slightest meaning of the word. He grabbed Sebastian's shoulders with his feeble hands. His body twitching each time his master moved even a bit lower.

Ciel's body grew hotter. Sebastian bit down on the skin near his clavicle. Overwhelming warmth and the absence of something required for him to live. Ciel began to pant. This heat was too much to bear. It was just as pleasurable as the first time but equally as tormenting. He still didn't understand what was going on when his master did this. He'd thought it was just a simple vampire-like activity. It was different. He sensed it was different. He just didn't know  _how_.

"M-master," he stuttered. The demon ceased his biting.

"What is it that you desire?" he repeated his earlier question. Ciel wasn't sure of how specific he was allowed to be. He only wanted what his master wanted...and a bit more. Saying that though, was the hardest thing for him.

"I..." he wasn't sure how to phrase it, "I want you inside..."

Little did Ciel know that could be taken two ways. Sebastian understood what he had meant but he refused to allow such a vague command to be satisfactory. The demon toyed with the boy, as one does.

Sebastian kneeled on the bed. Ciel was confused, to say the least. The demon grabbed Ciel's arm with his hand and picked him up off of the bed. The boy sat before the demon.

"Kneel."

Ciel maneuvered so that his body was free from the weight of Sebastian. He sat on his legs to await his next command. The demon grabbed Ciel's hair and pulled his head down to his nether regions. "Open your mouth." Ciel realized his mistake. He had told Sebastian he wanted him inside. But, inside  _where_?

The boy knew how it felt to have a mouth around his prick. What he didn't know was what it felt to have his own mouth around someone else's. Sebastian's grip on his hair was firm. He pushed Ciel onto him. The boy resisted the urge to gag as Sebastian went deeper into his mouth.

The demon treated Ciel's mouth as if it was the same as the other hole on his body. He thrust into him and out of him all the while causing Ciel to experience a number of emotions about the situation. Did it feel good? Was it painful? A mixture of both? His tears told him only part of the answer.

A warm liquid fell down his face when his master pulled Ciel's head off of him. The boy was disgusted and pleased at the same time. He felt dirty and yet delighted as well. "Bathe yourself," his master ordered, "then leave."

Ciel scurried into the bathroom and began to draw a bath. He felt gross. Nothing like this would ever happen again, probably. Hopefully. Ciel watched the bath fill itself. Thoughts of his master plagued his mind. What would the next day bring?


	12. Call Me "Beast"

Ciel was in pain but not as much pain as he thought he would be in. There was a note on his nightstand telling him he had the day to himself. That was boring. What was he supposed to do to occupy his time? All he knew how to do was sleep. Maybe he could make himself something fun to eat? The more he thought about it the less and less he had to do. In the end, he decided to clean the manor. Some areas needed it more than others.

"Maybe I'll find something interesting," he said to nobody in particular. He didn't. Dusting was just as dull as it always had been.

Hours passed incredibly slowly. Ciel had no idea what he was supposed to do. His master had usually given him a list of tasks. Without those tasks, the passing of time was just  _painful_. Ciel sighed and sat down at the base of the staircase. He held the duster in one hand and leaned his back against the stairs. Everything was so boring. He couldn't even sleep another minute because he had slept too much.

Ciel stared a spot in the ceiling. He thought long and hard about his previous owners. They weren't anything like Sebastian. He knew this. What made Sebastian different? He was still using his position to get to Ciel's body as they had. Was it really any different from before? Was the difference the fact that Ciel enjoyed it this time? Being touched by Sebastian had a different vibe from being touched by one of  _those_  men. He just didn't place why.

"Is it love?" Ciel asked himself. That couldn't be the case. Ciel wasn't the type to love anyone. He'd always been on his own. The thought of anything happening to Sebastian stirred up an emotion inside himself that he didn't understand. Was this love? And he just hadn't realized it before?

"You there," a woman's voice spoke. Ciel stood up and faced it. The woman stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at Ciel. "Tell me where Sebastian is," she demanded, "better yet, show me."

Ciel nodded and ascended the staircase. He guided the woman to Sebastian's room. Her hair was curly. Her outfit revealing. Ciel wasn't sure who she was or where she came from. The darkness of her hair and the redness of her eyes reminded Ciel of Sebastian. He knocked on the door before opening it. "There is someone here to see you, Master," Ciel spoke and stepped to the side for the guest to enter Sebastian's office.

"So there is," he looked at the woman.

"Sebastian," she stepped forward towards the desk. Her shoes were loud on the ground. An uneasiness washed over Ciel. "service me."

"Service you?" Sebastian scoffed. "Are you really in such a position to make these demands?"

"As it stands, I'm more powerful than you thanks to that mark on your hand," she pointed to Sebastian's glove. The demon oozed displeasure.

"So you say," he continued smiling although Ciel knew smiling was the last expression he wanted to wear.

"Service me," she repeated. "I'm bored and there are no humans to eat around here. Surely you have nothing better to do." She looked towards Ciel. The two made eye contact. The woman walked towards him. "If you refuse, shall I have him instead?" she reached out her hand to touch Ciel's face. A quill flew across the room and landed in the wall. It was aimed directly for the space between Ciel's face and her hand. It grazed her skin.

"What is mine belongs to  _me_  and  _me_  alone," Sebastian's voice was a tad lower than usual. This must be a threat.

"Belongs to you?" the woman laughed. "Sebastian, there is no mark. How am I to know you are serious about this human when you haven't formed a contract?" she continued to cackle but refrained from attempting to touch Ciel again. Sebastian stood up and walked towards her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She was taken by surprise.

"You know the same way you know you belong to me despite the fact that we are both demons. We share no mark and yet you continue to come back for more, do you not? You are serious about me. Surely you understand how I can be serious as well."

"I am not serious about you," she averted her gaze and her cheeks became red. Ciel knew she was lying. "You are simply a means to pass the time."

"Is that so?" Sebastian brushed her hair back behind her ear and leaned in to whisper. "Then you will have no qualms with me refusing your generous offer." He separated himself from her and opened the door so that she may show herself out. Ciel couldn't help but feel a bit at ease due to this.

"I did not come all this way just to have you refuse me," she crossed her arms and did not take one step towards the door.

"I see," Sebastian sighed, "but are you quite certain you're willing to risk my rage?"

The woman broke out into a cold sweat. She knew very well the risks of that. "How about we let the boy decide?" she offered.

"Very well," Sebastian closed the door and stared directly into Ciel's eyes.

"Decide," the woman demanded. She knew there was a slim chance for him to choose in her favor, but it was a risk she would have to take.

"It is not within my power to make decisions for my Master," Ciel bowed slightly with his reply. Sebastian's eyes glimmered with amusement. Ciel wasn't sure if the answer was the correct one or not. All he knew was that his moment to speak his mind was over.

"Sebastian," she switched her tactics, "just one round will do. Please, service me?"

"You are a nuisance," Sebastian grew rather annoyed. "Leave directly after." The woman nodded. Ciel couldn't believe his eyes. Sebastian escorted the woman to his bedroom. Ciel didn't dare follow them. He didn't have the right to stop it. He'd missed his chance to object.

"I belong to him," Ciel leaned up against the wall and fell to the floor, "but he doesn't belong to me." The harsh truth repeated itself in his mind over and over and over again.


	13. Call Me "Pain"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight BDSM? Content? Maybe?
> 
> Kinky Leather Sebastian Warning.  
> There we go.  
> That's more accurate.

Ciel stood in his master's bedroom the next day. One of his tasks was to change the sheets. He hated every minute of it. The room smelled of sweat among other scents. Most importantly, it smelled like his master and that woman from the day before. This was day six. One more day and he would permanently be his master's servant. That was the agreement the two had made. He was determined to last that long.

"This is revolting," Ciel tore the sheets off and placed new ones on. He could clearly see the evidence of the night before. Or, was this from the day before that? Ciel wondered if his master ever cleaned those sheets.

"Revolting?" Ciel heard a snicker behind him. He turned to see what appeared to be his master. It wasn't him. How was he able to tell? Well, it was all in the eyes. This version of his master was an illusion. His eyes did not exist. They were black holes. "Why do you say that it is revolting? You have no right to possess your master."

"I have a right to my own feelings," Ciel replied and went back to work. The image of his master hovered over the bed.

"Feelings? You do not feel anything," the illusion scoffed.

"How would you know?" Ciel glared. He flattened the sheets and returned the pillows to their rightful spot.

"Because I am your imagination. I know how you think. You do not feel anything for your master. You simply wish to possess him as he has possessed you. Do you not? Go on, dare to defy me."

Ciel refused to answer and simply picked up the dirtied sheets. He begrudgingly carried them outside to the bin that he had previously filled with soapy water. The illusion disappeared. It left him alone, thankfully. Ciel kept seeing it off and on. He didn't understand why. It would whisper temptations into his ears. It would coax him into acting upon his innermost desires. Perhaps it was a side effect from living with a demon. Ciel ignored it. He figured it would go away on its own.

The boy struggled with cleaning these sheets. His hatred for the woman from the day before only increased. The more he stared at these pieces of cloth the more agitated he got. When he finally finished this task, he was relieved.

Ciel looked at his pocket watch. It was time to serve Sebastian his tea. Preparing it was the easy part. The hard part would be entering that office and facing his master. Ciel breathed in deeply and exhaled. He knocked before opening the door. He walked towards the desk and placed the tray down. Sebastian didn't look at him. He simply spoke.

"You seem agitated today. Is there something on your mind?" the demon asked. Ciel had a sneaking suspicion he was asking this question just to get on the boy's nerves. Ciel had no proof of this.

"Nothing at all," he lied.

"Is that so?" Sebastian still had not looked at him. However, his hand motioned for the boy to step closer. He did. The demon looked at him finally. His eyes were cold as the air in the morning. His facial expression was the most apathetic that Ciel had ever seen.

The demon kissed Ciel. This was the only time Ciel was angered by the action. His inner thoughts caused his body to tense. These lips kissed that woman. He didn't want to kiss these lips. The boy tried to break away but the demon's hand held his head in place. These hands touched that woman too. Ciel's agitation only increased. The more agitated he got the longer the kiss lasted. The more his feelings conflicted the more intense the demon kissed him. The moment arrived when Ciel no longer felt anything at all. He was an empty shell. That was the moment the kiss ended.

"You belong to me," Sebastian said. Ciel didn't need the reminder. "I do not belong to you," Ciel knew that too. "The longer you stay, the harder it'll be for you in the end," the demon warned. Was this whole scenario a warning? Did he sleep with that woman just to provide proof to Ciel that the relationship between them was entirely one-sided? Why, then, did the day before last have such intimacy? Was that an illusion as well?

"I'm well aware of the circumstances," Ciel replied.

"No, you are not," the demon's eyes flickered with annoyance. His face was, for the most part, still apathetic. "You think you know things, but you don't, not really. I've been too nice to you. It's backfiring," Sebastian tapped his fingers on the desk. "Ah, I believe I know the secret now."

The demon grabbed the boy's neck. Ciel was surprised, to say the least, but he wasn't frightened. A collar formed where Sebastian's hands were. A chain grew from the collar. The demon grabbed it and stood up. He pulled the boy as he walked. Ciel could barely breathe the collar was so tight. He tried to get it off but each time he tried it only got the slightest bit tighter. The demon opened a door Ciel had never seen before. It had a staircase that led them down. A lantern hung on a hook. Sebastian grabbed it and continued to pull. The candle inside lit up, without a single match. The fire was bright but the area was still so dark. Ciel's eyes couldn't adjust.

The basement was cold. He shivered. His master had no explanations for him. There were more candles the longer they walked. Each lit up as Sebastian passed them by. The hallway at the end of the stairs was long and small. Ciel was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic. He wanted to ask where they were going but he knew the demon wouldn't respond.

"I built this manor after Stephan's death, as you know. What you do not know, however, is that I spent many years torturing the humans as they had tortured me. I'm a  _demon_ , boy. You fail to realize that. We do not have morals in the way you humans do."

Sebastian held the chain tight and flicked his wrist so that Ciel would fly into a wall. The air left his body. He hurt. It hurt. He could barely breathe with this collar. Sebastian took the chain and tied it to a peg. There were candles, yes, but the darkness oozing out of Sebastian was masking their light. The only thing Ciel could see was Sebastian's crimson eyes. He could see the smirk on his master's lips. He could see that his body had changed somewhat as well. Were those  _heels_  that he heard on the stone floor?

A crack of a whip made Ciel flinch. It hadn't made contact with him but he certainly remembered that noise from his past. A flogging? Was that what this was? Ciel didn't want to believe it. Had he misjudged Sebastian? "You're a naughty creature," the malice in Sebastian's voice was clear. "Your  _kind_  usually is." Ciel knew he was being insulted but for some reason, he wasn't offended in the slightest. Instead, he was a bit turned on. Ciel wondered why that was.

The boy flinched when a riding crop made contact with his face. He wasn't hit, it just slid down his body. He shivered. His hands were still focused on the collar around his neck. He was distracting himself from the pain he knew would arrive. Sebastian's hand raised and the riding crop made an impact with Ciel's torso. He cried out in pain. He was bound to bruise. There were so many marks on his body. Bites, bruises, his master only increased them. Ciel found it ironic. Didn't he say that he didn't appreciate the 'blemishes' on his skin? Then, why was he causing them?

Repeated pain was inflicted on Ciel. He cried out each time he felt it. It hurt. He hurt. But, he did not hold hatred for the demon. Why was that? Was something truly wrong with his brain? The whip cracked again. It curled around Ciel's ankle. The demon pulled. The chain pulled too. Ciel felt as if his body would snap in two.

"Humans are such fragile creatures. One wrong move and you'll break," the demon said. "Do you want to break, Ciel?" This was only the third time that the boy had ever heard his name uttered from the mouth of the demon. The rarity of it thrilled him. The way it rolled off of the demon's tongue was rather delightful. Even if it was meant as a malicious statement in this sense. He still enjoyed it.

Ciel continued to claw at his collar. He did not reply. "I asked you a question," Sebastian yanked on the whip which simply caused more pain.

The thought crossed Ciel's mind that he did, in fact, want to be broken. This realization surprised him. If it was Sebastian, he thought, perhaps being broken wouldn't be so bad. Why was this his thought process? Was it a side effect of the demon? Or was he really this perverse? Sebastian pulled more. Ciel found it harder and harder to breathe.

"I want to break," Ciel replied. His voice was quiet. It was hard to speak with this collar so tight around his neck.

"What did you say?" Ciel couldn't tell if the demon was taunting him or if he was surprised with the response. Perhaps he really didn't hear the boy's answer.

"I want to be broken," the boy repeated a bit louder. The demon laughed. He laughed and he laughed until he couldn't laugh any longer.

"There is something wrong with you," he still continued to snicker. "Were you dropped a lot as a child? What in Heaven's name is wrong with your brain?" the demon inhaled and exhaled after his laughing ceased.

"There is nothing wrong with me," Ciel replied, "I simply love you."

"What?" Ciel heard the genuine surprise in the demon's voice. Sebastian released his grip on the whip and Ciel's ankle was free. He could breathe a bit better now that his body wasn't being pulled in two entirely different directions. "Love me? You? Ridiculous. Preposterous."

"It's the truth."

"Do not dare tell me what the  _truth_  is," Sebastian grabbed Ciel's face. His nails dug into the boy's skin. He could feel the blood fall. He didn't mind it. The demon looked into Ciel's eyes. The boy wondered if he was searching for something? Was he reading his mind? Ciel didn't know what caused this interaction.

"No," Sebastian loosened his grip and ultimately removed his hand. "This cannot be so." He left Ciel there. There was no light, no Sebastian, just himself and the coldness of the basement. Would this be how he died? Alone in here? Ciel sighed. He couldn't even lie on the ground to sleep. The chain was too short for him to reach the floor.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked the air.


	14. Call Me "Reluctant"

Day seven had arrived. Sebastian paced back and forth in the hallway. "Love? I didn't factor that in. What in God's name is 'love' supposed to be? To Heaven with this. I'm a creature of Hell. We do not have 'love' in Hell," Sebastian spoke to himself. Ciel was never meant to stay. He was supposed to leave as quickly as he had arrived. The boy had overstayed his welcome. Sebastian was frustrated with himself for making that deal. Today was the end of the week bargain. He wanted to jump back into the past and stop himself from making such a promise. Why did demons love silly bargains like this so much? Curse his habits.

"He cannot stay," Sebastian told himself. "I should go back on my word. That's a very demon thing to do," he sighed. Sebastian never told lies. He wouldn't go back on his promise no matter what he wished to do. That's simply the way he was.

"Ah, maybe he will die in the coldness of the basement and I won't have to think about this anymore," he breathed a sigh of relief. That wasn't playing fair. Demons didn't have to play fair. They simply had to play.

Sebastian coughed. He covered his hand with his mouth and continued to cough. Blood? Blood. He was running out of time. "I'm going to die soon," his voice was barely audible even to himself. "Me? Die? I never thought the day would come. Perhaps I won't have to deal with that human much longer. He will watch me die and then move on."

The coughing continued. Sebastian braced himself against the wall. This was painful. The engraving had started up again. His glove was covered in blood. "I'm going to die," he smiled. "It's about time I did."

The demon changed his gloves. He washed his face. He waited a minute or two and then he freed the human in his basement. Ciel stared at him. He rubbed his neck with the collar now off. There was a bruise. There would be a few of them. Sebastian walked up the stairs. His balance was unstable. He placed his hand against the wall as he walked. It was unusual. He knew Ciel noticed. The demon should've left him in the basement. He shouldn't have come down here like this. But, the more he had thought about it, the more he realized he would rather the human be free of him and able to live on his own.

"Master?"

Sebastian ignored him. His breathing got more labored. His clean glove quickly stained itself with blood. What was the point in even wearing it anymore? Ciel had already seen the mark. Sebastian brought his hand up to his mouth and tore off the glove. He reached the top of the stairs. Blood dripped off of his hand and onto the floor.

"It's bleeding more than usual," Ciel noted. Sebastian didn't say a word. The two exited the basement. Maybe Sebastian could maintain his composure. He couldn't. The demon collapsed and fell to the ground. Barely able to breathe. Hardly able to keep his eyes open. Ciel knelt beside him. He was unsure of how to assist.

"You're burning up!" Ciel placed his hand on Sebastian's forehead but drew it back quickly. He couldn't handle the heat. It nearly burned him. "I knew something was wrong! You've been acting strangely." As the demon's body temperature increased, his clothing burst into flames and withered away.

"Fire," Sebastian grimaced. " _Fire_ ," he whispered. Memories of Stephan's death plagued his mind. Ciel rushed to the kitchen to fill a bucket of water. He returned to his master and threw it on him. It wasn't much help. The water vaporized as soon as it touched the demon. Talk about being as hot as Hell. Ah, but, Sebastian had said Hell was cold, hadn't he?

Sebastian inhaled and exhaled deeply. He gestured for Ciel to come closer. He didn't bother standing up. He simply lay on the ground. "I'm dying," he confessed. "I hadn't had much time when we met but this time, I'm really dying." Ciel opened his mouth to speak but Sebastian shook his head. "I had sent a letter to The Undertaker the day I gave you your freedom. Your father didn't come here by accident. I thought you wouldn't return, but you did. I've been trying to get rid of you ever since. You must've noticed that much at least." Sebastian covered his eyes with his arm. "I didn't want you to get attached in any way because I knew it was the end for me. You did regardless. I apologize. I should've sent for your father sooner instead of keeping you around as long as I did..."

"It's fine," Ciel said. "It's fine," he insisted. "What can I do to help you? There has to be something!"

"Nothing but a soul could help me now," Sebastian sighed.

"You can have mine, take it, please. If it will help, take it!" Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand despite knowing it would burn him. He moved his master's arm so he could look him in the eyes. He wanted him to see how serious he was about this. The demon only smiled albeit sadly.

"You don't get it do you?" Sebastian began. "I don't wish to harm you, boy. I couldn't take your soul even if I did wish you harm. This is my fate." Ah, so that was the truth. Why hadn't Sebastian realized it before?

Ciel shook his head. "It can't be," he cried. "I refuse to believe you'll die here like this."

Sebastian coughed. He rolled over on his side and continued to cough. Blood escaped his mouth and formed a puddle. His labored breathing proceeded to get more labored. His vision was failing. He wouldn't be able to remain conscious much longer. "Leave," he ordered.

"But I-"

"Do you seek to defy the final wishes of your master?" Sebastian coughed once more. Ciel stood up. He started walking but he didn't walk at a fast pace. He didn't want to go. Sebastian closed his eyes. He felt his body burst into flames. The manor which he had rebuilt was going to be burned to the ground for the final time.

"This is the second time," he said, "the second time I've failed this manor." and with that, the flames spread.

Ciel felt the fire follow him. He ran from it. He tried to stop it. He continued to fill bucket after bucket but it was futile. Ciel had no other option but to watch it burn. "Master," he sobbed. "Just a few more hours...and our promise to be together forever would've begun," he fell to his knees and continued to cry. "Why?" he asked the flames. "Why was I unable to be a satisfactory servant? I couldn't help him...I couldn't even help him..." he sobbed.


	15. Call Me "Hallucination"

"It's been three years since then," Ciel looked out of his window as he sat in the carriage. Ever since  _that_  day, he'd moved in with his father and The Undertaker. He would go with them into town every day and help out with The Undertaker's shop. He'd promised himself that he would be helpful. He would earn his keep. Vincent insisted that it wasn't necessary. Ciel insisted that it  _was_.

"So it has," Vincent replied. "You've aged a bit too. You're taller and more mature in the face," he sighed. "You aren't my little boy anymore."

"I wasn't your little boy, to begin with," Ciel snapped. The Undertaker laughed. The carriage stopped. The three males exited and began to open the shop. There weren't very many customers in this place. It was rather disappointing, but then again, how many people died in this city? Not nearly enough.

"You two should go on a date or something," Ciel sat on a coffin. "I'll take care of the shop."

"Masters and servants don't go on dates, Ciel," Vincent said.

"You're more like a married couple," Ciel snickered. "At least have some fun."

The Undertaker grabbed Vincent's arm and dragged him out of the shop. "You heard the man, it's time to go on a date." Vincent had no hope of refusing now. Ciel waved as the two exited. He smiled. At least now he could have some peace and quiet. The two of them never shut up. Perhaps they were still trying to get Ciel's mind off of Sebastian. It didn't help. Ciel rarely, if ever, thought about anything other than Sebastian. It had been difficult to forget him these past three years. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to.

Ciel worked hard. He fixed up the shop. He swept. He sat behind the desk waiting for someone to walk through the door. No one did. He sighed and tapped his fingers against the desk. He would fall asleep if nothing interesting happened any time soon. Was this how it was for Sebastian? Ciel imagined what it was like to be a demon. Living so long with nothing to do, how did he manage that?

The bell on the door rang. A man dressed in black stood. Ciel couldn't see his face because a hat was positioned in just the right angle to cast a shadow. "Welcome," Ciel said. There wasn't much to look at in this place but the man managed to take his time staring at the shelves of miscellaneous items. His hands were covered with white gloves. Ciel could only think of Sebastian. See? Not much else passed through his mind.

The man grabbed an item and placed in on the desk. "Will that be all?" Ciel asked. The man nodded. Ciel listed the price and collected the coins. He watched as the man walked out the door. Before he exited, he looked back at Ciel and smiled.

"You've aged quite well," he said as the door closed. The darkness of his clothes. The gloves. The small red glow where his eyes should be as he left. There was no doubt in Ciel's mind. That was Sebastian. He jumped up and ran out the door. He looked left. He looked right. There was no sign of him.

"I'm imagining things," Ciel ran a hand through his hair and walked back inside the shop. He sighed deeply and returned to his spot behind the desk.

"It  _was_  him, wasn't it?" Ciel asked himself. He had no proof. There were a number of people that might've known him in the past. Either that or he was going crazy.

The more hours that went by the longer Ciel began to doubt his eyes. When Vincent and The Undertaker returned to assist in closing up the shop, Ciel didn't know what to believe anymore. The carriage ride back to The Undertaker's manor was a quiet one. His father sensed that something was on Ciel's mind. The Undertaker rarely spoke as it was but he also believed something was wrong and said even less.

"I'm not eating tonight," Ciel announced. He walked towards his room without saying another word. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted to forget about the hallucination or whatever it was that he saw.

Ciel lay on the bed and sighed. Every time he closed his eyes he imagined the man in that shop. It plagued him. "I won't be able to sleep tonight," he concluded. Even though the will to sleep was strong, it was impossible. Ciel opened his window and looked out into the forest. The moon was out. The stars were shining. It looked peaceful for something that wasn't peaceful in the slightest.

The male sat on the windowsill. He looked out at the night. He reached out his hand as if to grab it. Nothing was there to grab. He listened to the creatures make their noises. He smelled the cool air. The trees waved at each other with their leaves murmuring secrets from the wind. Ciel continued to sit with his arm outstretched. He stared at the scar on his hand. The hot skin of his master had burned him back then. This was the only blemish remaining.

Ciel pulled his hand back and reached into his pocket. He took out the watch Sebastian had given him so long ago. It had stopped telling time back then. Ciel held it close to his heart and closed his eyes. This was all he had left of Sebastian. This was his only proof that the demon had been a part of his life.

"I still love him," Ciel's silent tears fell. "I always will."

The watch sounded softly in Ciel's hand. He opened his eyes in shock. It was working? But why? The watch's hands sped up and rotated with haste. It made 26,280 rotations. One rotation for each hour that had passed in the three years since Sebastian burned in that manor. It moved too quickly for Ciel to count. There was no way he would've known what it was doing.

"What does this mean?" Ciel whispered. "Could this be a sign? Is he alive after all?"


	16. Call Me "Reunion"

Ciel walked through the woods. He had barely gotten any sleep. The sound of the hands moving on the watch kept him awake for most of the night. Even now, it was still spinning so quickly in his pocket. He breathed in the air. He looked at the rays of light as they shone between the leaves. He wasn't going anywhere specific. He just didn't want to be asked any questions by his father or The Undertaker.

The watch finally stopped and resumed ticking at a normal pace. Ciel breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure what the ticking meant or why the watch had started up again but it comforted him to know that it worked once more.

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind. Ciel turned to greet the individual. Most creatures of this forest avoided him when he walked. It was a blessing for him to be avoided. This was the first time someone or something had tried to approach him.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me..." when the two males made eye contact the stranger immediately knew. Ciel had not caught on at first. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. Please, ignore me," he turned to leave.

Was it the voice? Was it the way he moved? The way he talked? The fact that his hair was a bit unruly (not to mention a bit long) and the only thing covering him was shadows that he'd created himself? Ciel wasn't sure what had given the demon away but he  _knew_  now that Sebastian was alive. So, the man in town was a premonition. He hadn't existed. Ciel was fine with that. In fact, this was much better in the end.

He reached out his hand and grabbed the not-so-stranger's arm. "You're alive?" Ciel's voice cracked.

"So it would seem," he replied.

"Then the curse..."

"It's gone," Sebastian lifted his hand as proof. "You broke it for me. That was very kind of you. However, my body had to reconstruct itself after that. The damage of the curse was great. Angels are naughty in that way. I woke up unsure of how long it had been. There was nothing but grass and some young trees in place of the manor."

"Three years," Ciel replied.

"Ah, three years?" Sebastian repeated and looked up at the sky. "I wasn't expecting to meet you so soon. I wanted to at least figure out my current circumstances first. But, it seems, that is too late now. Here we are, you and I. How have you been? Dreadful, I hope," Sebastian spoke as if time hadn't passed despite the fact that his statements alluded otherwise. They weren't friends that had stumbled upon each other in town catching up. Ciel didn't know if he should be maddened by the casualness of it all or relieved that Sebastian didn't seem concerned at all that his appearance had changed.

"Have you gotten married? Created a human family? Made a life for yourself?" Sebastian asked. He looked back at Ciel. "You've gotten taller. You look more mature now."

Ciel shook his head. He hugged the demon and sobbed into his chest. "I've been living a nightmare since then. I thought you were dead. I spent every moment thinking of you. There was no time to find another."

Sebastian patted Ciel's head. "You may look different but you haven't really changed, have you? You're still clinging and crying to me as you did before."

"You're better now, right?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian's face. "Can I be your servant again?"

"After all this time, you still wish to remain a servant?" Sebastian couldn't help but laugh.

"I lasted a week, didn't I? We had a promise, didn't we?"

"Boy," Sebastian paused for a moment, "ah, I can't really call you that anymore since you no longer look like a boy. Then, Ciel? In any case, it's been much longer than a mere seven days. Are you quite certain you want to go back to how it was?"

Ciel nodded.

"You don't want to be equals? Or, perhaps, have me serve you instead?" Sebastian tried to think of more suggestions. It was his job, as a demon, to make sure the human had thought of all the scenarios before making a contract.

"I will be content simply being owned by you. Although, it would be nice to own you too," Ciel thought about it. In the end, he just wanted to be by Sebastian's side. It didn't matter in what circumstances.

"If we make a contract, you will be stuck in this appearance as you will not age. You will not die until I have collected your soul. It will not matter how badly you are injured, death will not reach you. The longer the contract the faster your rate of healing gets. In the end, if I still do not collect your soul after an extended period of time, there is a possibility that you will be nothing like a human any longer," Sebastian continued listing the conditions of a contract with a demon. There were many different types of contracts demons could make. This one, in particular, was known as the 'deal between lovers.'

"I will ask you one final time, because of the formality of it," Sebastian pushed Ciel off of him. He took a step back and bowed ever so slightly before outstretching his hand to Ciel. "Are you certain you wish to become my servant for an eternity?"

Ciel grabbed his hand and smiled. "Yes." A symbol formed on Sebastian's hand and one in Ciel's eye. It was painful. Blood dripped down his face as if he was crying the red liquid. He refused to let his pain be known, even though it was excruciating.

"Eyes are the gateway to the soul," Sebastian said. "The strongest contract uses the eye to reveal the Faustian mark. It is painful, but not for long." Sebastian brought his hand up to Ciel's face and wiped away his blood with his thumb. "The gateway to your soul is me now." The demon removed his hand from Ciel's face so that he might see the mark. It was different from the mark of the curse Sebastian had before. Ciel thought it to be rather beautiful. He couldn't help but smile at the idea that such a mark was now on him too.

Ciel's right hand was scarred by the burning skin of his master the night he 'died.' His right eye is marked by the symbol created by his master. Ciel cared for both markings deeply. He would treasure them for as long as they both shall live.

The two walked hand in hand back to The Undertaker's manor. Sebastian desperately needed some clothes before the two could talk about what to do next. There was still a bit of awkwardness between them that wouldn't quite disappear instantly. Ciel didn't mind it. He knew it would be fine in the end.

"Master?"

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"Demons do not have the same emotional awareness that you humans have," Sebastian pondered for a moment. "But, if I had to use a word to explain whatever it is I feel towards you, I think love would be appropriate."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, I love you too."


	17. Call Me "Clean"

Vincent took it upon himself to bathe and groom Sebastian to the best of his ability. He simply wouldn't have the demon walking around with such unruly hair. It wasn't right. Sebastian was too handsome to have his looks be wasted. Clothes, a bath, and a makeover were all appropriate and Vincent saw to it all. He didn't ask Ciel questions. He didn't make any comments about Sebastian's return. He simply proceeded with this current task.

"I swear, if you ever sleep in the woods for three years again, I'm going to need to invest in some better hair cutting supplies," Vincent frowned as he attempted to manage Sebastian's mess of hair. He hadn't been told the details of what Sebastian had been doing so he made it up as he went along.

"My apologies," Sebastian laughed albeit nervously.

"You'll treat him well, won't you?" Vincent asked.

"Of course," the demon replied.

"Because, if he happens to get hurt, I can't be certain you'll live to see another day," Vincent's words sent a chill down the demon's spine. Could it be possible that a human had just managed to make him fear for his life for a moment? No...that shouldn't be possible...

"I only want my boy talking about you with happy regards," Vincent sighed. "Don't have an affair or do something foolish. I'm sure I don't need to tell you these obvious things but I can't help but be concerned. One day, I wonder if you will have a child and understand what it is that I mean."

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you that children can't be created amongst two individuals with the same sex," Sebastian replied.

"Demons can change their sex, can't they?"

"I haven't taken a female form in a long time. I doubt I ever will again," Sebastian replied truthfully.

"Perhaps a child will stumble across you two and you'll adopt it." The conversation ended there. Sebastian was grateful for the kindness Vincent had treated him with. Now all that remained was where he and Ciel would live. Would they build a new manor? Or find someplace else entirely? Sebastian knew that Ciel cared little as long as he and Sebastian remained together.

"Are you done with him yet?" Ciel couldn't help but glare at his father. Why was it taking him so long to cut hair?

"Yes," Vincent reluctantly said. Sebastian stood up looking exactly as he had in the past. He wore black attire, his hair was short, and the demon's appearance hadn't changed physically at all in the three years that he'd been 'sleeping' as Vincent had put it.

The master and the servant exited The Undertaker's manor. "It's good to see you've picked up a human you like after so long, Sebastian. A Demon's Contract, hm?" The Undertaker snickered as he waved.

"Don't think I haven't noticed that you did as well. A Reaper's Resolve, was it?" Sebastian's eyes glimmered with amusement. "The base of the neck is an interesting spot, I must say."

The Undertaker blushed lightly underneath his fringe. The base of the neck symbolized submission (as reapers often tend to claw at their partner's neck if they are not the dominant one in the relationship). Sebastian was well aware of this. "Phantomhives are a tricky bunch," The Undertaker warned. "Ciel might catch you by surprise one of these days."

"Oh?" Sebastian glanced at Ciel. Somehow, he doubted that the boy would ever attempt to be anything  _but_  submissive. He didn't want to think about what it would be like if Ciel tried to be dominant. On that note, Sebastian turned and allowed the doors to close behind them.

Vincent looked at The Undertaker. "What did he mean by 'the base of the neck is an interesting spot'?"

The Undertaker laughed nervously and walked away. "I wonder, what did he mean?" he asked.

"You aren't going to tell me?" Vincent frowned.

"Why would I do that? Some things are better left to the imagination," The Undertaker walked faster. Vincent followed at the same pace. He wasn't going to let this go.

"Master," Ciel began. "where will we live?"

"Where do you wish to live?" Sebastian replied.

"I like it here. I'm not sure I could imagine living anywhere else. But, I will if you decide to," Ciel answered.

"Do you wish to see the world?" Sebastian looked at Ciel as the two walked back to where the manor used to be.

"I'm looking at it right now."

"That's not what I meant, Ciel," Sebastian sighed. "Do you wish to travel? Meet new people? See new things? Try new food?"

"I've never thought about it," Ciel spoke truthfully. "But, what about you? Do demons like human food?"

"Not particularly. In truth, it tastes a bit strange."

"Then, no, I don't have an interest."

"What about Hell? Do you have an interest in seeing where I'm from?" The two had arrived at the place where the manor once stood. It was time to come to some decisions. Should they stay? Or should they leave?

"Would I survive in such cold temperatures?" Ciel shivered just thinking about it. He knew he couldn't die because of the contract but the idea of getting frostbite didn't appeal to him.

"If you strip naked and cling to me," Sebastian snickered.

"Am I really allowed to do that?" Ciel thought about it. He had the habit of sleeping naked. Would he be able to sleep in the same bed as Sebastian? But he was a servant. Their relationship wasn't the same as before though. His thoughts went round and round. Ciel was only confusing himself.

"You may do as you wish," the demon replied.

"So, I can hug you? And kiss you? And sleep in the same bed as you?" Sebastian nodded. He didn't understand why that was such a difficult thing to believe. Was Ciel actually looking forward to being treated like a servant? Perhaps the demon should change tactics.

Ciel hugged the demon. He smiled as he did so. "I'm never letting go," he promised.

"It will make it difficult for me to build a new home if you continue to hold me so tightly. I'm not going anywhere," the demon said. Ciel reluctantly released his grip and took a few steps back. The demon's eyes glowed as he outstretched his hands. The trees moved on their own and morphed into building materials which then turned into a new manor. Ciel was baffled at the sight. The nature surrounding them was putty in Sebastian's hands. This wasn't anything like how he had rebuilt the manor before when Ciel lived through the demon's memories. He had to cut down the trees much like a human would've.

"Is this the power of a demon?"

"I suppose you did not realize how much the curse had impacted my abilities. This is only the beginning, Ciel," Sebastian smirked. The manor was built in no time. The building itself was constructed beautifully. It was not the same as it had been before. No, this time it had a bit more flair to it. There were engravings in the wood. All that was left was the furniture for the inside. Ciel watched as Sebastian worked. He commanded things with simple hand motions and turned them into new objects. It took no time at all for Sebastian to finish.

"We will have to go into town for some things," Sebastian placed a hand to his chin, "as there is only so much you can create with wood." Ciel nodded. He was looking forward to their finished home. But, for now, the two would rest. Side by side they sat and talked about trivial things. There was a lot Ciel had to talk about. There was a lot he had to say. Sebastian simply smiled and nodded. Perhaps one day he would tell Ciel more about himself as well. Not today though, no, not today.


	18. [NSFW] Call Me "Home"

"It's finally finished," Ciel smiled as he put the last of the items in place. 

"That it is," Sebastian picked up Ciel and slung him over his shoulder. He held no sentiment to the fact that all of their work was completed. It had been years since he'd last saw Ciel. There was only so much a demon could do to hold back from molesting him. 

"Where are we going?" the male asked. He gazed at Sebastian's butt while the demon walked. He couldn't help himself. It was quite pleasing to the eyes. Pleasing for his eyes especially. There are only so many chances he has to see this demon's buttocks. 

"I've waited long enough," the demon threw Ciel onto the bed. His bed.  _Their_  bed, actually. 

"But, it's still light out," Ciel glanced at the window. The sun was shining so brightly. He knew what the demon was suggesting and he wasn't sure he was ready for this. 

"Does that mean something to you?" Sebastian began to strip. Ciel covered his eyes with his hands. It had been three years. He wasn't mentally prepared for this. But, did he really have the willpower to stop it? That was something else entirely. 

"I'm not as attractive in the daytime," Ciel gave his bogus reason. It sounded pathetic but it was the truth in his eyes. Sebastian grabbed his hands and moved them away from his face. 

"I disagree with that notion," he brought Ciel's burned hand to his mouth and kissed it. The human snatched his hand away.

"You can't," he remembered clearly that Sebastian had taken his scars away in the past. He wouldn't allow that this time. 

"I can't?" Sebastian looked confused.

"This scar is precious to me. It comforted me for all of those years. You can't take it from me," Ciel explained. 

"A scar is precious to you?" Sebastian didn't understand how that could be possible. All of the demon's scars were erased when his body recreated itself. He felt no sympathy for them. 

"Everything you give me is precious," Ciel traced the scar with his other hand. 

"Even a scar?" The demon knew humans were strange but this was by far the strangest thing he had ever heard. Ciel looked Sebastian in the eyes and nodded. He couldn't maintain eye contact for long. This was the first time he had properly paid attention to Sebastian's body. He wanted to examine every inch of it, (despite his best wishes to control himself).

"Your scars are gone? Or is this an illusion?" Ciel reached out to touch Sebastian's chest. It was so smooth. This was incredibly unlike before. 

"This is quite unfair," Sebastian began to undress Ciel. "I refuse to be the only one unclothed." 

The human bit his lower lip to keep himself from protesting. As much as he hated to admit it, he longed for Sebastian. He almost forgot about the notion that it was still light out. With his clothes successfully removed, the two felt each other from head to toe. "You've gotten bigger in more ways than one, it seems," Sebastian observed. Ciel blushed. 

"I, well, it's only natural, I suppose," Ciel replied. He wasn't sure what to say. He just wanted to wither away into nothingness. This was too stressful for him. He had imagined this moment for a long time but now that it was here he didn't know what to do. 

Sebastian reached out and grabbed Ciel's prick. The human flinched and continued to bite his lower lip as Sebastian's hand moved up and down. He touched him in ways that the male hadn't even thought about. It wasn't enough. He wanted more. He continued to want more and then his imagination, as always, got the best of him. Sebastian stared at his hand. He seemed displeased.

"I thought you said you had no lover," the demon spoke. His voice was mildly disgusted. The displeasure in the demon's voice and fear of punishment only aroused the human. However, he needed to explain himself properly. There was a reason for this. He could swear by it. 

"I didn't!" 

"There should be more than this, shouldn't there?" Ciel's face got more red. He didn't want to admit that he was the culprit. He had no other choice. He  _must_  explain himself. But, words escaped him. He wasn't sure how to phrase it. The embarrassment was too strong. 

"It was me," he reluctantly said. 

"You?" Sebastian inquired. "Oh, I see. You have turned into an adult, haven't you?" he snickered. This only made Ciel feel worse about the whole thing. "I want to see," the demon said. 

"W-what?" The demon sat before Ciel and waited. He didn't repeat his sentence. Ciel couldn't help but feel nostalgic in this situation. He touched himself before the eyes of Sebastian. He couldn't concentrate. His body temperature rose. He could feel Sebastian's gaze. It made things difficult. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Sebastian was watching  _him_. 

It became harder and harder for the human to breathe since he was panting so much. Ciel brought his free hand to his mouth and sucked on his fingers. When they were wet enough, he inserted them into himself. This was what he had done these past three years. It wouldn't satisfy him but it was all he had. He would do this and imagine Sebastian. It wasn't the same at all. 

With his legs wide open and his fingers so clearly inside, the demon fought for control of himself. He wanted to violate the human immediately but he also wanted to witness how badly Ciel craved him. 

"Mahster?" Ciel moaned and came. Sebastian was about at his limit now. "Master," Ciel averted his gaze and asked a simple question, "will you lie down for me?" The human moved out of the way so that the demon could do as he requested. 

"Is there a reason for this?" he asked despite already understanding what Ciel intended to do. 

"You've done all the work in the past, Master," not once did he make eye contact, "so, please, will you lie down?" 

The demon was still reluctant. He wanted a better answer than that. Sebastian moved to the middle of the bed. He sat but he still didn't lie down. Something felt strange about it all. A switch turned on inside Ciel. He changed from the submissive shota of the past to an assertive young adult in the present. His eyes stared directly into Sebastian's and he pushed the demon down. Ciel was tired of being  _patient_. 

Not once in his long life had Sebastian ever felt the slightest bit submissive. But, at this moment, he felt a small twinge of fear. It was only now that he understood what The Undertaker had attempted to tell him. The Phantomhives were out of their minds. That much was clear. 

Ciel smiled down at Sebastian. He smiled a grin filled with lust as his mouth began to drool. He carefully inserted Sebastian into him. The human moved up and down, slowly at first, then faster. All the while he stared at Sebastian's face. He was determined to see the stoic demon crumble. He wanted an expression other than the normal. 

He got his wish. Sebastian was losing his constant cool. "Ciel," he began, "are you sure you aren't the  _real_  demon?" Ciel moaned loudly. His head lulled to the side as Sebastian came. 

Ciel took himself off of Sebastian. He leaned down and kissed the demon. Their tongues intertwined. Saliva escaped both of their mouths as the two passionately kissed. The human ended the kiss and instead kissed Sebastian's neck. He left a trail of kisses as he moved down the demon's body. 

"Ciel, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked when the human got a bit  _too_  low.

"My only wish in life," Ciel licked his lips, "is to serve my  _master_." The human took Sebastian inside his mouth and began to 'serve' him. Sebastian moaned more than he would've liked. How had Ciel gotten good at this? If he hadn't practiced at all?

"Who taught you such naughty things?" the demon asked between his labored breathing. The human grinned as the demon came all over his face. 

"Don't you remember?" Sebastian sensed a long day ahead of him. He shouldn't have initiated this. He created a monster. "You did," Ciel grinned. Sebastian could've sworn that he'd seen a glimmer in his eyes similar to that a demon would have. Impossible. Right?


	19. Call Me "Happy"

Ciel woke up with his head on Sebastian's chest. He smiled as he began to create designs with his finger on his master's body. Although, he still had a few questions and wasn't quite sure how to ask them. But, when was he ever good at asking things? Or saying things? Communication was the  _last_  thing he was good at. 

"What are you doing?" the demon spoke. Ciel flinched. He wasn't expecting Sebastian to be awake. He should've known better. He placed his hand flat on Sebastian's body and ceased his design creating. Demons didn't require sleep. Right? So how long was Sebastian just laying here? Wasn't that a weird thing to do? Did it not bother him to remain still for so long while Ciel slept? What was he thinking about? Ciel wanted to ask these things. One day he would. 

"I wasn't doing anything..." he tried to save himself. It was futile and he knew it but what else was there to do? Sebastian allowed him to ignore the question. He didn't want Ciel to start the day off on the wrong foot. 

"Master," Ciel began. "I have a question to ask you...it's been bothering me all of this time."

"What is it?" the demon asked. He only had a slight idea of what it was about. He could predict, but he would never know for certain until Ciel asked whatever it was he needed to ask. 

"Did you really 'service' that woman?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian's face. The demon laughed at the question. Ciel sighed. He didn't want to be mocked. It was a serious question. 

" _That_  is what has been bothering you?" Sebastian continued to laugh. He couldn't help it. Such a childish thing to be concerned about. Was it curiosity? Or jealousy? Combination of the two? Or at least, he wanted to mock it. He wanted to think it was childish. He knew it wasn't. Sebastian was the jealous type as well. He laughed because it was something he would ask. He laughed at himself. Ciel would never know that fact. 

"You don't have to be mean about it," Ciel pouted. 

"As for the answer to your question," the demon snickered once more. "The short answer is 'no, I did not.' However, I did provide her with the illusion that I did. She believes something happened but the reality of it was I was in the bathroom coughing up my insides the whole time."

"But, the sheets..." Ciel muttered. Sebastian laughed once again. 

"Did you not remember the day before that? You've been jealous of yourself this whole time." Ciel, or better yet the tomato, hid his face in Sebastian's side. The truth hurts. He wasn't sure if he felt better being jealous or felt better being an idiot. In either case, this was a lot to take in. He'd spent three years angry at her when it was really just him all along. 

"I still don't like it," Ciel clung to Sebastian. "Even if it was an illusion, I don't like it. No one should be able to have my master."

"Are all humans this possessive?" the demon asked. 

"I don't know. I haven't known many other humans in my life. Only my father and the ones that used to own me." 

"Do you hate the ones that used to own you?" 

"I did," Ciel sighed. "I used to, but then I remembered how I treated people in the past and I forgot my hatred. Not even you have my scars anymore. I hope they have changed their ways. That's all."

"What if they haven't? Humans rarely change without reason." 

"Well, there isn't much I can do about that," Ciel admitted. "Things will just have to be the way things are."

Sebastian pushed Ciel off of him and went to the bathroom. He was tired of being filthy. Ciel followed behind. The room was much different than it had been. The bath was more of a spring. When he walked through the doors, Ciel thought the two were no longer inside the manor.

"This is different," Ciel couldn't help but stand still in awe. When had his master changed it? This isn't anything like what he had seen a few days prior. 

"It's nothing like the natural thing," Sebastian sighed. He placed his hand on his chin and continued to stare at the scenery. "I had to construct a heater."

"What do you mean by 'natural'?" 

"Hot springs," Sebastian explained. "They are warmed from subterranean volcanic activity. But, getting into the details of what that means should be saved for another day."

"Are you going to teach me things? I barely remember how to read," Ciel didn't want to get his hopes up. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand and guided him towards the spring. It was hot, but Sebastian's skin was hotter. Ciel didn't feel uncomfortable. It was relaxing. He didn't remember the last time when he was this relaxed. 

"Do you want to learn? We have a lot of time on our hands. Although, once you commit I will not go easy on you even if you beg for me to stop."

"I do want to learn," Ciel wondered if he would regret that statement. Sebastian seemed to enjoy the concept of teaching Ciel too much. The human knew the demon's facial expressions very well at this point. This expression usually resulted in the death of him. 

"If you insist," Sebastian leaned in to whisper into Ciel's ear, "then I will just have to comply. But, for now, let us enjoy the water." Ciel agreed with that sentiment. He sunk into the water and sighed. He loved it a bit too much. Just like he loved his master a bit  _too_  much. He didn't want these days to end. The human was thrilled with the fact that they wouldn't, not any time soon. They had the rest of their lives, after all. And, as we all know, demons live very  _long_  lives. 


	20. Call Me "Master"

The girl stood on the stage with a multitude of masked people staring at her. This was an illegal auction for her life. She would be sold and be forced to serve whoever it was that chose to buy her. It was miserable. How many times had she gone through this? Only for these English fools to realize she was German and mock her accent? She sighed. It would be the same this time. No one wanted her. No one ever would. She should keep her mouth closed and remain silent at all times. She should feign being mute. 

A woman dressed in a very light pink walked on to the stage. "How much?" she asked the seller. 

"Are you certain you wish to buy her? She doesn't speak English very well." The woman glared at the man. Her hair covered half of her face. Only one eye was visible. That didn't mean her glare wasn't as powerful. It still sent shivers down the girl's spine. This was a woman to be feared. 

" _How much?_ " she repeated in a much harsher tone. The girl was frightened. She refused to let it show. The man listed his price and the woman promptly paid. She waited for the girl's chains to be undone then gestured for the girl to follow behind as she walked. Her shoes made loud noises on the ground of the building. The carriage they arrived at was beautiful. The horse was too. She hadn't seen such a marvelous thing before. 

The woman opened the door and got inside. The girl followed and sat directly across from her. The woman tapped the roof of the carriage and it started moving. "What is your name?" she asked. Her voice was smooth and delightful to listen to. The girl wished she could record it somehow and play it over and over again.

The girl opened her mouth to speak but then closed it once more. Her accent, she couldn't speak with this accent. The woman smiled. It was as if she had read her mind when she said, "Your accent will not bother me. In fact, you won't need to speak much. Just tell me your name."

"Sieglinde," the girl spoke. 

"Sieglinde?" the woman repeated. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive," the woman said. "I must apologize for deceiving you," the woman reached up and grabbed her hair. It wasn't hair at all, but a wig. "I'm not a woman. I'm simply dressed like this as a disguise. You see, others wear masks to those sorts of things. My master, no,  _our_  master, required this of me instead." Where her hair had covered her face there was a black eye patch over her,  _his_ , eye. Sieglinde wished to know why. 

"Are you afraid of the woods?" Ciel asked. "I used to be when I was in your situation. I was sold time and time again but the woods always bothered me. I never wanted to go there. I wanted to live but I didn't want to live. My thoughts were conflicted time and time again. I wanted to die but my will to survive was too strong. Does that make any sense at all?" The girl nodded. She understood somewhat. 

"The master of the manor," Ciel pointed as the building got closer. This carriage had moved faster than the girl realized it did. "requires of you two simple things. First, you must prepare tea at exactly 3 pm and prepare his bath at exactly 10 pm. Here is a watch for you to keep track of the time," he handed her a pocket watch. Engraved on the inside was the name 'Stephan.'

"Who is 'Stephan'? she asked. The question was ignored. She frowned. This would bother her for some time. 

"When you prepare the bath, knock on the office three times. Do not try to  _speak_  to the master.  Do not try to  _see_  the master. You and the master will especially not cross paths after dark. Do you understand?" Sieglinde nodded. "Since this is your first day, he will be here to introduce himself. Don't speak unless spoken to." Ciel placed the wig back on his head and exited the carriage. The girl was assisted out of it. Why was there no carriage driver? Why was this manor so big? So detailed? She had questions but she knew she wasn't allowed to ask. 

The cross-dressing man opened the door and gestured for the girl to walk inside. It was huge. The most elaborately designed building the girl had ever come across. She couldn't help but admire it. "Hello," a voice equally as pleasant as Ciel's spoke. "You must be the new servant," the girl looked at the staircase. A man dressed entirely in black walked down the steps with such grace. His eyes crimson. His hair raven black. His skin pale. He wore gloves on his hands. 

"I am the master of this estate. What is your name?" 

"Sieglinde," she replied. 

"Sieglinde?" he repeated. "Fair is fair, I suppose, my name is Sebastian Michaelis. However, you will refer to me as 'Master,'" She could've sworn that she saw his eyes change color. She blinked. No, that was her imagination. They couldn't have...

Ciel stood beside her new master. The two smiled in unison, "Welcome," they said, "to the Michaelis estate." She could've sworn that both of their eyes had gleamed that time. What was she getting herself into?

Ciel offered his hand so that she might grab it. She would now be led around the estate. She would be shown where to sleep, what to make, what to eat, and how to act. She would continue to have questions about the master as the days went by. She would begin to suspect a peculiar relationship between the master and Ciel. Eventually, secrets would be known. Mysteries would be left unsolved. In the end, none of it mattered. 

"In the end," Sebastian smirked, "all will call me ' _Master_."


End file.
